The YuGiOh Chronicles: After the legend's done
by warriorsfan12528
Summary: HIATUS SORRY GUYS! Amy Mullens, your average ordinary school girl, has just transfered to Domino. But when she arrives, her eyes are opened to a world of magic, wonder, and ancient legends. But she has her own role in these legends as well...
1. Chapter 1: Business Guy

**Yu-gi-oh Chronicles **

**Chapter One: Bussiness Guy**

Moonlight streamed onto the lake, casting a silver shadow over the rest of the forest. The stars reflected off the lake like they were swimming in the sky, and you could just jump into them. The forest was silent except for the sound of footsteps by the water's edge. If someone else was watching, they would see the sixteen year old girl walking along the edge of the lake that was me. My silver hair blew gently in the breeze, and my blue eyes gleamed like chips of ice. I looked at my surrounding, and I knew I was dreaming. But that didn't matter. I wasn't about to wake up. In the real world, I lived in a city in Japan known as Domino that was far away from any forest environment.

I used to live far away from here, in Canada, but ever since my parents died, I have been living here, in Japan. At first, I lived in an orphanage in America where I was treated like garbage. I was put under a type of anesthesia that made it so I lost all of my senses. I couldn't experience sight, sound, touch, scent, movement, or taste. All I could do is think to myself. I couldn't tell if I was alive and dreaming or dead and remembering. I felt imprisoned, lost, and more alone than ever. I can remember what I thought about and how I felt. _If I could use my arms, I could kill myself, if I could use my legs, I could run away, if I could speak, I could give myself some sort of company. _It was like living hell.

But one of the doctors there saved me from this imprisonment. He thought I looked and acted exactly like his deceased daughter, and wanted to save me from this torture. He gave me some food, money, and directions to an airport nearby so that I could escape this horrible place. I bought a ticket to Japan, where they would never catch up to me. Ever since, I have been living alone in a small condo I bought myself here, and been living peacefully. This dream I was having seemed just like my old home up in Canada, and I missed it dearly. I looked into the crystal clear water of the lake and looked at my reflection. I stared at what I had become since I had moved. I thought about what I had gone through, and all that I had lost. I cupped my hands and was about to take a drink when a loud, obnoxious beeping filled the air. Before I knew it, I was back in my bed, looking up and my alarm clock. I peeked open my eyes, and the sunlight blinded me for a few seconds. I sat up, stretched my legs, and turned off my alarm. I rubbed my eyes for about fifteen seconds before I had really woke up. I looked around my nice, small room, getting familiar to the bright light. I got up out of my bed sleepily and got ready for my first day of school.

By the time I had finished my breakfast and getting ready for the day, I was setting out to school by 8:30. I had just gotten my school uniform a few days ago and man was it stiff! Oh well, life has those type of things. I was walking leisurely down the road, looking at my surroundings. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood. _You know, this place isn't so bad_ I thought to myself. The place was urban, but not dirty or gangster-ish. There were still trees around, and I really did find myself really admiring this place. I was just stepping out into the road when I heard a soft humming noise, like a car in the distance. I figured, _it's probably far away, so I'll make it across. _The humming noise got a bit louder, but still I ignored it. But just as I got to the middle of the street, I felt myself be knocked over by something big and hard. I looked up to see a limo standing over me! It must have barreled right into me! I wasn't hurt, but I was shocked with surprise. I barely even heard it! I heard a car door open and shut and I saw the limo's driver running over to me. He stood over me and had a shocked expression on his face.

"My goodness! Are you alright, Miss?" he asked me, his voice trembling with concern.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, just a bit s-stunned." I stammered to him.

"What were you doing, just walking out into the middle of the road like that?" he asked me as he helped me up.

"What were _you_ doing not looking at the road?" I snapped. He thought for a moment.

"Touché. Where were you going to?"

"I was just heading to school. Why do you ask?"

"I'd be happy to drive you there, miss."

"Drive me? But why?"

"Well, think of it as a way to say sorry."

"Will the person in the back seat mind?"

"I don't think so."

"Um……… if you insist." I gathered my bag together and the limo driver opened the back door to the car. I stepped into the huge limo and saw a shadowy figure of a man on the other side of the seat. I didn't really bother to ask who he was, but I could tell he was tall, had an annoyed expression on his face. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face, but it was mixed with that same annoyed look he had before.

"Kamaal, who is this? This is no time to be giving people joy rides." The guy said in a rough, young and irritated voice. I could make out ice blue eyes glaring at me and the driver through the darkness in the limo.

"Seto, I almost ran over this poor girl! I offered a ride to her school, as an apology. Excuse me, miss, this is Seto Kaiba, the Duel Monsters world champion." As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I saw this Seto guy more clearly. He had a brown mullet, bright blue eyes, and a thin face. He seemed to be about 19-ish and had a strange outfit of what looked like some sort white metal on.

"Hi." I greeted him nervously. He grunted as a reply. He seemed to be in hard core concentration, by his attitude. I saw he was holding a shiny silver briefcase on his lap.

"What's in that briefcase you've got there?" I asked him.

"None of your business!" He snapped at me. _Did he just yell at me? _I thought to myself. He didn't even really know me!

"Geez, sorry I asked." I said defensively. I looked out of the window to distract me from Seto. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me, looking a just a pinch apologetic. He grumbled to me

"Ok, sorry I snapped at you. If you must know what's in here, it's a prototype for a game system I am working on. You see, I'm head of a company I run called Kaibacorp, and I invent gaming systems to sell to the public, mostly things for Duel Monsters. This thing is supposed to create a 4-D experience for people having a duel. For example when someone attacks your monster, you'll actually feel the wind from the blow it takes and so on. It's like a new and improved Duel Disk System. It's almost ready to be manufactured, but for some reason, the holograms don't work right." _I don't know much about duel monsters, only that it's some sort of card game, but these things sound pretty cool._ I thought to myself.

"Can I see them?" I asked him. He turned to me, looking like he was going to snap at me again, but he caught himself and grunted

"Sure, why not." He unlatched the buckles on the briefcases sides and opened it up. Inside were two armband-like contraptions with what looked like a scanner on coming out of the side. I assumed this was where someone would put their cards. I saw some slots inside a few different parts of it, and a small button that says "eject graveyard" up above it. I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded weird.

"What's wrong with the holograms?" I asked him.

"They come out all deformed and sometimes only part of one is projected. I can't seem to figure out what is wrong with them, though." He said.

"Can I take a look at them real quick? I'm pretty good with electronics." I asked him.

"Ugh….. I guess." He said, looking annoyed. I took one out of heir place and inspected the edges of it, trying to find the way to get into the inner computer. Finally I found a small tab, and I pressed it down and it popped open. All of a sudden Seto freaked out and shouted "What are you doing? You'll break it!" He sounded pretty angry to me.

"I'm just having a look, calm down. I'll put it back together when I'm done ok?" Seto's look faded from angry to anxious, and he said

"Oh god, I hope you know what you're doing." His eyes stayed planted on his duel disk system as I took a look at its inside. Back in Canada, I had a part time job in Gamestop as mechanic/repair girl, and I was experienced with these kinds of things. I looked at the wires to make sure they were in their right place, which they looked like they were. But then I spotted something; one of the enhancement wires, or the red wires, had a small nook on it that I knew only the visual wires, or the yellow ones, had. Usually they are there to make sure it was fit in the right plug.

"I think I see your problem here. One of the wires was misprinted. This one is a visual wire, not an enhancement wire." I said to him. He looked doubtful, but kept staring at me as I took the red wire and put it one of the enhancement plugs. I closed to the invention and gave it to Seto.

"Give it a try, see if it works." I urged him. He pushed a small button on the Duel Disk, turning it on, and took a card out of his pocket. He put the card on one of the scanners, and let the system read the card. Within moments, a small, brown fluff ball with eyes and feet materialized, not deformed, above the duel disk. Seto's eyes widened in astonishment.

"H-how did you-"I cut him off.

"I've had lots of experience with this kind of stuff." I told him flatly. His blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked me.

"Amy. Amy Mullens." I replied. Suddenly, the limo driver spoke up.

"Ok, miss, we are at Domino High." He said to me looking in the rearview mirror.

"Alright then. Thank you for the ride, sir. It was nice meeting you, Seto." I nodded to him respectfully. I was stepping out of the limo when Seto grabbed my arm.

"Say, could I see you again sometime?" he asked me.

"Uh……. Sure. Where and what time?" I asked him.

"In front of the KaibaCorp main building Friday night at nine thirty."

"Fine, then. See you there." I closed the car door behind me and walked down to the front doors of my school, feeling somewhat excited and nervous for who knows why.


	2. Chapter 2: White Haired Guy

By the time I got to school, the first bell had already rung and I couldn't find my classroom. Ugh, stupid alarm clock! I looked at my schedule, which told me I needed to go to classroom 3A. I rushed down the hallways, hoping not to run into a teacher. I already knew what they would say; "Were off to a mad start, Miss Mullens." I ran into a hallway and saw that all of the doors were labeled with metal plaques marked 1G, 2G, and so on. _Ok, this is the G hallway._ I thought to myself. I turned to the next hallway to find that all of the hallways were marked with P. _P? Isn't this supposed to be the H hallway?_ _Argh! _ I ran down a few more hallways, and found that they were marked with T, K, and F. _What the heck? _

"Argh, what does a student need to do to get to classroom 3A?!"I shouted without realizing it.

"Maybe get promoted out of 2A." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a boy about my age with long white hair and big brown eyes standing behind me.

"Are you new here, too?" I asked him.

"Not exactly, but the school was reorganized over the summer, so I'm a bit lost myself." He told me. He sounded as if he had a British accent. But why would a British kid be in Japan?

"Do you know anything about where classroom 3A might be?"

"Sorry, but no. I'm looking for 3A myself."

"Oh……. Well, that sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"How long have you been going here?"

"I've been a foreign exchange student for about three years now."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes I do. I was going to go back to Britain two summers ago, but I just couldn't leave the place."

"Don't your parents worry about you?"

"My mother and sister are dead, and my father owns a museum about two miles from here,"

"He owns the Domino Museum?"

"Yup."

"That's good."

"Why would a Canadian girl like you be here?"

"How do you know I'm Canadian?"

"Your necklace says 'Canadian Gal' on it."

"Oh. Well, if you must know, I ran away."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"It's a long story."

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps around the corner. An about sixty-ish woman walked out from around the wall. All of a sudden she screamed in a raspy voice

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHATING IN THE HALLWAY?!?!?! CLASSES HAVE ALREADY BEGUN!!!!!!" I heard the boy mutter to me

"That's Mrs. Ratsdropael, the principle. She's always cranky and yells whenever she gets the chance. Everyone thinks she's going through mid-life crisis, but I think she's just, uh, 'off her rocker', if you know what I mean." I giggled to think I'd have a crazy teacher. The woman stomped up to us and glared at us.

"Mr. Bakura, I would've expected more of you. I never expected you would be chatting in the hallway with your friend. You know the drill around here, young man, you should be in class."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied flatly. Then she looked at me.

"And you are…….."

"Amy. Amy Mullens. I'm new here, so I'm kinda lost…." I said, embarrassed. And, like I said before, I knew what she would say.

"We're off to a bad start, Miss Mullens." She glared at me and made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Where are you children going to that you can't find?" she asked us calmly.

"We're looking for 3A." Said the white haired boy. She looked up the hallways and started to walk down one. She made a motion with her hand telling us to follow her.

"I never got to introduce myself. My name is Amy." I told the boy and shook his hand.

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you." He gave a friendly smile.

"No talking!" shouted the woman in front of us. So we just talked to each other through facial expressions for the rest of the walking. Finally, after about three minutes, we came to a classroom with 3A engraved into a small metal plaque on the door. Mrs. Ratsdropael opened the door and shoved us in. The teacher inside had weary, gray, untidy hair, golden-yellow eyes, a snaggled tooth and some wrinkles.

"It seems these two students got lost looking for your class. Here's two new pieces of vermin you can torture." She slammed the door behind her and we were left standing in front of the class. The teacher welcomed us with a scowl and a grunt.

"And who might you two be?" she asked in a scratchy voice that didn't seem to fit her looks.

"I'm Amy and this is…" I leaned over and whispered in his ear

"It's Ryou, right?'

"Yup. But call me Bakura." He whispered back. I turned back to the teacher.

"And this is Bakura." She examined us carefully and then told us

"There's two seats right over there you can cop a squat in. You didn't miss much, just attendance and seating arrangements." She pointed toward two desks over by the upper right side of the room. We walked over quietly and sat down, already bored even though we'd only been there for thirty seconds.

"Welcome to your new your new science class. My names Mrs. Gnafwolley and I'm your teacher, as you all probably guessed, and you're my new torture to- I mean, students! Hehe, yeah…… students is what I meant. Anyway, in this class, you will be learning about living organisms and biology, and yes, we will do dissections. I know some of you are not very comfortable with dead animals and cutting them up, but you'll just have to get used to it, we all need to do them in order to pass the marking period, no exceptions. Now let's get this lesson started off. You two hall-wanderers are gonna get some special work for the period while the rest of us get all of our stuff set up and get some basic instructions to the room."

She passed out two worksheets to us while the rest of the class got out their binders for instructions. Luckily the worksheets were multiple choice, since science was not my best subject. I looked at the worksheet and what I saw made my heart sink down into my stomach. I didn't know any of these! _Question one: At what temperature does water boil at? _ How should I know that? We hadn't gone over these kinds of things since sixth grade! _Argh! _ I stopped to think for a minute to see if I could remember it, but unfortunately nothing came to mind. Then it's like a nagging voice in my head was saying _2……..2……_ I looked at problem #2, which said 212 degrees. That sounded about right. I moved on to the next question. _Question two: what temperature does water freeze at?_ Luckily I knew this one, it's always on the weather channel around wintertime. 32 degrees. I put down answer #3 that said it and moved on to the next one. _How does the moon affect the tides of the ocean?_ Again, I did know this one, but I didn't at the same time. I knew the moon did affect the tides, but I didn't know how it did. Then a number just came to me like on the last question before. _4……. 4……… _I looked at number four, which said _the moon's gravitational pull pushes and pulls the tides. _I didn't if that was right or not, but I put down four anyway. Then I had an idea. I wondered what would happen if all I did was guess at the numbers. I figured I'd take the risk. After all, what could happen? It's just a worksheet that the teacher would probably just rip up anyway.

After Science class was over, the next subject was math. I absolutely _hated_ math, for more than one reason. 1. Most math teachers that I've come in contact with are boring and/or mean 2. I stink at it 3. The teachers never explain anything properly. Bakura was not in my math class, so that just made it even worse. I walked into the dull room, and my mood sank. Almost everything in the room was plain, dull, blah grey and everyone already inside looked like they wanted to fall asleep. Even the bright blue school uniforms that everyone was wearing seemed to be duller. At the front of the room stood a man with dark grey hair, dull green eyes, and a black work suit on. Just looking at him made my eyelids get heavier.

"Good morning class. I'm your teacher, Mr. Rizzo, and welcome to your new math class. Here you'll be learning and reviewing arithmetical subjects and operations and what not. If you'll stand at the front of the class I'll put you in your assigned seats." The teacher said in a dull, bored voice. Everyone stood up sleepily and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Ok, you'll sit there, you sit next to him, you sit by the window, you sit……" _Man, this is more boring than trying to fall asleep._

By the time the seating arrangements were in order and attendance was taken care of, half the period was already over. The teacher was only explaining the rules, and that was probably the most boring thing anyone could hear. Just as I felt my eyes starting to close, I glimpsed a folded up scrap of paper on the edge of my desk. I quietly opened it up and read

_Is today Wednesday the third? I'm not sure._

_-Joey Wheeler_

I looked around me to see who might have left the note there. I noticed some guy with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a green jacket eyeing me. I looked at him, and he flashed me a goofy grin. I guessed this was Joey. I took out a piece of scrap paper and wrote

_Yep. Why? _

_-Amy Mullens_

I slid the note to his desk, and he wrote on the back part

_No reason. It's just that my sister's birthday is on the fifth, and I wasn't sure what day of the week it was….. _ I wrote back

_Who's your sister? _He scribbled

_Her names Serenity Wheeler._ I quick put on the back

_Younger, older, or twin?_ He wrote back

_Younger. _ I was about to write back when the teacher grabbed the sheet of paper we'd been passing and said in a dull groan

"Well, what'd we have here? Some note passing, eh? For that you'll get one more page of homework tonight, you two. Congrats." He tore it up and threw it in the recycle bin. I sighed and looked at Joey again. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but said nothing more. I gave a small smile, and went to actually pay attention to the lesson while he took out a video game. The teacher was talking about rational and irrational numbers, which I already knew pretty much by heart. _This really sucks_ I thought to myself. I put my head down on my desk and sighed. I glanced up at the clock, and fond that class would be over in a few minutes. Feeling relieved somewhat, I closed my eyes and just relaxed.

Ok, I won't waste your time by telling you about all my other classes. All of them were pretty much the same as the last one. For lunch, I had some sesame chicken and some lomein, my two favorite Japanese foods along with some coke. Bakura sat with me there, and we talked about the things we'd gone through and what we liked. It turns out he'd had a tough past, too. He said that he used to black out at random times and not remember anything that had happened before. He had even woke up from one of his blackouts in the middle of Egypt once! He also told me about how he woke up one time with a horrible wound in his arm, and even though it was bandaged up, he was still in horrible medical condition. He had no idea how he'd made it all the way to where he was. Ok, I'll admit that's bizarre, but I've had a bizarre story to tell, too, about that prison-type orphanage in America. It turns out his mother and sister had died in a car crash many years ago. It was almost weird about how much we had in common. Anyway, after school the science teacher wanted to talk to me, which I had no idea why. She pulled me aside and pulled out the paper I'd worked on that morning, and I was baffled by the grade I'd gotten; a hundred! _But I had just guessed everything on it…….. Either I've had some bizarre stroke of luck, or something weird is going on here……._ Ok, that freaked me out, but weird stuff always happens to me, and I never know why.

After the science teacher consulted me, I just walked out feeling rather confused. Bakura was waiting for me outside, which made me happy. It looked like I had made a good friend in school already. He gave me a sweet smile and asked

"What'd she want to talk to you about?" I replied

"Its about that paper we needed to work on this morning. Apparently, I'd gotten a hundred on it, which is pretty weird…."

"Why is it weird? It just means you're smart."

"No, it's weird because all I did was guess on it."

"All you did was guess and you got a hundred on it?"

"Yup." He gave me a curious stare and said

"That's rather strange. I've never heard of such luck before."

"Neither have I."

"So besides that, how was your first day?"

"It was fine."

"That's good. Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really."

"Well, that sounds very exciting." He said sarcastically.

"What about your day? Anything exciting happen to you?"

"Nope. Just another ordinary day for me."

"Huh." I thought of something. I asked him

"Say, do you know a guy named Joey Wheeler?" He looked at me and said

"Yes, I know him. Why?"

"Just wondering. What do you know about him?"

"I know that he likes getting into fist fights, pulling pranks on others, playing card games, and hanging out with his friends. Why do you want to know about him so much?"

"He was passing notes with me in math class today. I was just curious who he was."

"What'd he want from you?"

"He just wanted to know the date."

"And you're so curious because he couldn't keep track of the date?"

"No! It's not that…… Its just we kind of got into a semi-type of conversation. He told me about his sister and stuff."

"Well, that's strange. He's not really like that to most people. I'd suggest you be on the lookout for him. Knowing him, he's already planted some sort of prank for you tomorrow at class or something."

"Ok then. Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome." We got silent for a moment. Then I asked him

"Hey Bakura?"

"What?"

"How often do you get these blackouts?" At that question he got silent. I saw concern and uncertainty flickering in his brown eyes, and he slowly replied

"Occasionally….." I could see by his expression that there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Is something wrong?" I could tell that his mind was somewhere else now.

"No…. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly ok."

"If you say so." Now curiosity pricked me like a needle in my side. What wasn't he telling me? I knew there was something wrong, something he didn't want me to know about. I decided to push the thought out of my mind and try to forget about it. I took a look around to distract myself and realized I had no idea where we had walked to. Dark, looming alleyways yawned next to us, the buildings around us were made of faded red bricks and full of graffiti. Sunlight still streamed down onto the street, but this place did give me a funny feeling, like we weren't supposed to be here. Bakura still seemed to be lost in thought, so I gave him a nook on his side, and he seemed to pull back to the present.

"Say, do you have any idea where we are?" His breathing quickened, and he looked around and said quietly

"We seem to be by the Domino Church." He stood ridged and grabbed by wrist without warning and started to pull me out of the area.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" I had no choice but to run along with him. Shock and fear filled his eyes again and I knew something was definitely up. I ran behind him, having no other choice. As soon as we came back to a street by the school, he stopped and caught his breath. He let go of me and turned around. I asked

"What'd you do that for? You've been acting like you've seen a ghost all afternoon. What's up with you?" He kept panting and replied

"I wish…. I could tell you……but I can't……. it's too dangerous….."

"I can handle anything that you tell me. Just spit it out!"

"I can't! I'd put you in danger if I told you, and you'd think that I'm crazy." I felt like snapping back at him, but my manners caught me and I just gave up. It probably wasn't worth yelling at him, after all, he seemed so nice and friendly. He can't have done anything that bad….. Could he?

"Amy, I'm going to walk you home to take your mind off of it. Where do you live?" he asked me as calmly as he could manage.

"I have an apartment in South Eltings."

"So do I."

"You do? What floor?"

"Thirty sixth."

"Isn't that the penthouse suite?"

"No. But that's right above mine."

"That's nice."

"What number is yours?"

"601."

"Well, maybe I'll visit you sometime. Mine's 235."

"Great. I'll visit you too"

"Does your father live with you?"

"Yes. He is usually gone during most of the day though. He needs to open the museum at about nine and its closing hours are at about nine thirty."

"That's a little late for a museum, isn't it?"

"Yes, but he says that people like to come and look at the space and night sky exhibits when it's dark out because he puts on these light shows at night that usually are a big attraction."

"Do you go to the museum often?"

"Sometimes. My father needs me to help straighten it up on certain weekends. Most of the time I'm either hanging around town or lounging around the apartment."

"Does your father work on weekends too?"

"Yup. It's a seven day a week job maintaining a museum."

"And in the summer?"

"In the summertime he does take two weeks off to go on vacation, but that's about it."

"You and your father aren't very close then?"

"No. We never were. I was always closer to my mother."

"What about your sister?"

"We were best friends when she was around."

"And you say they died in a car crash?"

"Yes. Some drunk idiot at a bad intersection was careless and crashed into them. And you know what is really screwed up?"

"What?"

"The guy who crashed into them was only charged a five dollar fee for not yielding the turn."

"Ouch. There was no lawsuit or anything?"

"No."

"That really sucks."

"Well, at least you still have your father. I don't even have that much. Both of my parents are dead."

"You said they died in a fire, right?"

"Yup."

"How did the fire start?"

"The fire department wasn't sure, but they suspected there was a gas leak."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"No. I was an only child."

"Huh." I looked up and saw that we were right outside South Eltings Apartment building.

"Well, here we are. You said your apartment was 235, right?" Bakura asked me.

"Yep." He walked me inside through the revolving door into the

lobby. I took a look around the lobby like I always did when I first looked in. The tan walls were welcoming, the hard wood floor worn from midnight dancing, the DJ stand and stage vacant, and colorful lounging chairs filled with people chatting and laughing. I've always been an observant person, which I never really knew why. I was always inspired by beautiful works of art and pretty designs. he beckoned me to the elevator and I followed him. I stepped in and I glimpsed him pressing the close doors button.

"What floor are you on?" He asked me.

"Eleventh." I told him. He pushed the eleven button along with the thirty six button. As we waited for the elevator to come to a stop, he said

"Well, Amy, I enjoyed out conversation. I will see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"Right!" I replied. The elevator door slowly opened to my floor.

"Until then, Amy! Enjoy your night." he gave me a warm grin

"You too!" I said to him as I walked out. I saw him waving goodbye as the doors closed in front of him, and I gave a quick wave_. I_ _really_ _like him_ I thought to myself quietly_. He's nice, charming, kind, polite, and kind of cute, and I love the accent...... but there's still something strange about him, something not quite right_........ I walked down to my apartment with my key card in my hand. I came to my door and stuck the piece of plastic into the slot, the little light above the handle flashed green, and I pushed through it into my living room. I set down my bag, walked into my bedroom, and flopped down on my bed, reviewing my day. Even though I'd almost gotten ran over by a limo, almost gotten my arm dislocated by some guy with a strange haircut, and gotten some bizarre stroke of luck on a chicken-scratch worksheet, I thought my first day went pretty well. I still had some questions, though: about that Seto guy in the limo and about Bakura. Just who the heck _is _Seto? Why did his name sound so familiar? Why was he so interested in me? And Bakura: Why was he so scared when we got to that church? What was he hiding from me? Did something bad happen there? I still had a billion questions, but I didn't have time to answer them, and if I did keep thinking about them, I would just be distracting and frustrating myself with them. I didn't have any homework, since it was the first day, but I was unusually exhausted. I took a look at my alarm clock, which said 3:23, but I figured I'd take a short nap to clear my mind. My eyelids slowly got heavier, my mind clouded, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.....

Writers comment: Ok, this took _way _too long to write! I'm usually a much faster writer than this! Man, with school and everything, I got to keep up. Sorry for the wait! I promise the next chapter will be posted much faster. And yes, I know I can be way too descriptive! Sorry if I bored you with the second chapter!

-_warriorsfan12528_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

No moonlight shone through the dark alleyway that night. The cold, dark, and empty feeling around me was almost unbearable, even though the street light did give me some eyesight. To tell the truth, I had forgotten why I was here in the first place, or even how I had gotten here. I had absolutely no idea of where the heck I was, but I kept walking. I looked above me to see that a blood red moon hung in the sky above me, and there were no stars in sight. Vacant buildings with a closed sign on every door surrounded me, giving me a bad combination of nervousness and fear. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, very faint, but still detectable. I spun around to see who was there, but I saw no one. Suddenly the footsteps were louder, and quicker, like someone was running. Then a panicked voice sounded from around the bend behind me, a voice that I would recognize anywhere

"No, this can't be happening! Not again!" I recognized my friend Bakura run past me, his breathing quickened and his eyes filled with fear. I recognized that look: he had the same look the day before when we came to that church, only this time it was magnified by a hundred. I didn't exactly know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't something good. I ran after him.

"Bakura! Wait!" I shouted behind him. But he continued to run without notice of me. I felt something brush past me, like some sort of strong wind, only it had a certain feeling to it..... It felt like wind...... but it wasn't wind. It was something else, and it seemed to be chasing Bakura. I looked ahead and I was surprised again: this was the same area we had wandered into yesterday, only here it was dark and much more frightening. All of a sudden, I saw Bakura trip ahead of me, and he fell down. I ran up to him, and I felt the "wind" hovering above him. Then a cold, harsh voice rang through the air, definitely not Bakura's.

"Just where do you think you're going?" It asked teasingly. Bakura let out a frightened yelp, sprung up, and kept running. He ran out of the alleyway and paused for a fraction of a second. I looked ahead of him and saw the church he had pulled me away from before. He ran without thinking into the church doors. I ran behind him into the churches hall. The inside was quite beautiful, I had to admit. Pretty stained glass windows adorned the walls, the benches all had engravings of roses and Christ on the sides facing the aisle, one if front of the other, and many candles were stood at the front of the church where the priest would to his preaching. Bakura stopped ahead of me to catch his breath.

"I should be safe here...." he thought aloud to himself. He walked up to the front of the church slowly, the fear still glistening in his eyes, but he seemed calmer now at least.

"Bakura?" I asked him, but still he took no notice of me. All of a sudden, the whole atmosphere of the room changed, and all the candles in the front were suddenly lighting up three by three. Bakura's fear was intensified again, and he jumped back, alarmed and terrified. A cruel, harsh laugh echoed through the building, sneering at him.

"Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Bakura yelled, clearly yelling at the voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We still have a mission to complete! And you made me a promise." The cold voice rang out.

"Promise?" Bakura asked in a small voice.

"Yes! Don't you remember? You made me a promise that you would help me obtain all seven millennium items: currently, we only have one...."

"Just leave me be! Stay away!" Bakura shouted, clearly terrified. The voice took no notice and went on.

"I know where the other six are and how to get them..... I just need someone to take me to them and that's where you come in!" I heard Bakura gasp in front of me. The voice still kept speaking

"Now, stop all of this madness right now and join me, Bakura!" The voice ordered Bakura.

"Never!" Bakura shouted, trying to mask his fear with bravery.

"What makes you think I'm giving you the choice? You _will_ join me!" The voice bellowed.

"You can't force me!" Bakura shouted

"That's where you're wrong! We are connected in more ways than one, and I can make you do whatever I need you to!" The voice paused for a moment and then boomed out.

"Now sleep for a while, I've got work to do!" Without warning all of the windows in the church shattered around us, and all the glass was heading straight for Bakura! He let out a long, ear piercing scream and tried to crouch down for cover. I heard the voice laughing as the glass shattered and flew him.

"BAKURA!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I summoned all of my strength and speed and tried to run up to him and find a way to keep him from being sliced to pieces. I knew my legs couldn't go fast enough though. I knew it would be a vain attempt, but I kept running anyway. Just as I got up to him, I felt all of it melting around me, all slowly clouding with black. I felt myself falling, falling, falling into blackness.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up on my bed. The sheets were wrapped around me, holding me to the bed like a straight jacket. Cold sweat was dripping on my forehead, and my eyes were shattered open. My head was spinning from the nightmare, and the whole room seemed to be tumbling around me somewhat. I tried to sit up, but I swooned and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Un..... What a night....." I thought aloud. I looked around my room. Everything seemed normal, but it still didn't seem very stable. I slowly started to sit up, and I felt my side throbbing from the fall. I quick rubbed it for a moment, then got up and rubbed my eyes, the room stopped spinning, and I slowly stood up. My nightmare was still fresh in my mind, and my head was starting to clear. I thought to myself _what a nightmare! It all seemed so real....but it was just a dream, wasn't it? Was it something more than a dream? Well, it did answer a few questions of mine...... like what had frightened Bakura at the church yesterday..... And why he was acting so strange when I asked him about his blackouts....... Maybe he just made up these blackouts to hide incidents like this from others so he can say he doesn't remember. _Many of my questions still were a mystery to me, but I pushed them out of my mind. I took a look at my alarm, where a glowing red 3:23 was shining at my face. _Its only three? Wow, I'm not even tired, either! _I thought for a moment and realized that I had been sleeping this whole time from 3:00 yesterday afternoon! No wonder I wasn't tired. My nap had been my whole night's sleep. I walked over to my dresser, got my school uniform on, and got a quick bite of breakfast. I felt refreshed that I'd actually gotten a good twelve hours of sleep, even though my dream shook me up. Now that I'd actually gotten ready for the day, I had one question: _Ok, now what? _I thought of what I could do at three in the morning. I could go shopping, or see a movie, or pretty much anything I wanted! _Wow, why doesn't everybody wake up at three? This is going to be great! _I first decided to go shopping, but then something else struck me; the church. Could I really have seen some of Bakura's past? I had an idea to prove whether I had or not: I remembered clearly what the church looked like in my dream, and if the actual church looked the same, than my dream had to be true. I quick grabbed my pocket knife, in case anything went wrong, my watch (which I had set for 6:35 so I could get to school on time), and some money for when I was done looking at the church and I could do some shopping. I stuck my room key in my purse and set out for the alleyways of Domino.

Finding the church was much harder than I had dreamed of. Bakura and I had found the church on accident yesterday, and it seemed be hidden in this labyrinth of alleyways well. I searched and searched for it, but found nothing to help me recognize the area. _Ugh, how do people get to church every Sunday when you can't find it? _I thought to myself silently. I was boiling over with frustration as I stomped through the dark street halls. I glanced at my watch, which showed me that it was 4:15. I put my watch away and kept searching, even though I knew it was pointless. I sat down, frustrated, and thought of the place where Bakura and I had wandered into before. I remembered lots of graffiti, and most of the buildings were made of brick. I stood up and looked around when I spotted some brick buildings ahead of me. I ran up to them, and I recognized some of the graffiti on the walls from the day before, and my excitement got stronger. _I must be getting close! _I ran through the brick halls and saw an opening in them. I ran out and recognized the vacant shops that it let out to. I knew I was close now! I tried to recall my dream, and which way Bakura had run to get to the church. I remembered him going left and then he stumbled into it. I took a sharp left to run down the dark hall, and when I came out, my heart skipped a beat. I saw the large building with the cross ontop clearly now, seeming to beckon me towards it. I ran, my adrenaline up, and tugged on the front door. The handle didn't budge. It was locked! _Drat!_ I gave it another tug and looked down to see a padlock hanging between the door's handles. _They must have put this here after the windows broke! _I held the lock in my hand and I felt tears starting to come to my eyes when I felt something; something that I had only felt once before, but something that I hoped would help me. After all, I didn't think it was just dumb luck getting a hundred on the chicken scratch worksheet. I concentrated on the lock and hoped that the same thing would happen with it that it had with the science paper. I felt the numbers coming to me, very fuzzy, but still understandable. _36......._I put thirty six in the dial. _14......._I then put in fourteen, and waited for the last number. _25......._I put in twenty five and pulled the lock down. To my surprise, it snapped open! _Oh my god! It actually worked! I can't believe it! _I was mortified and relieved and..... oh, I can't even describe it.

I pulled the padlock off the door and stepped inside the church. The inside was still very dark as the outside, and I recognized the place very well. In fact, it matched my dream perfectly. There were the same candles at the front of the church, the benches had the same exact engravings on the sides, and the windows were just as beautiful as they had been in my dream. Now I knew the truth: I actually, somehow, had witnessed some sort of real incident that happened to Bakura in the past. I felt satisfied, but this feeling only lasted for a few seconds, for this knowledge only brought more questions into my mind. _If my entire dream was real, than what was really going on in the dream? What was that voice, and what did it want from Bakura? What were these millennium items it mentioned? Why was it chasing him? And what happened after the windows shattered? How come Bakura wasn't sliced into a million chunks of meat? _I sat down on a bench for a few minutes to attempt to clear my head. But I pushed my thoughts away from my dream for a minute, and tried to answer some of my own personal questions about this 'dumb luck' I'd been having. _How did I earn that hundred on that science worksheet? How did I know what numbers to put into the padlock out front? What was happening to me? I've heard of extreme luck, but this is ridiculous! I know this is not just luck! Am I just going nuts, or am I some sort of median? Can I do this whenever I want to? Argh! _My head felt as if it was going fly off my shoulders at any second, my heart thumped as if it would pop right out of my chest, and I couldn't stand up without falling over. I couldn't clear my head, so I just sat down and hoped this feeling would wear off.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard a shrill beeping coming from my wrist. I looked at my watch and saw the green numbers flashing. The alarm was going off! I was baffled by how much time had apparently passed when I was sitting there. It only felt like five minutes had gone by since I had sat down. I got my bag and dashed out of the church, my legs as wobbly and unstable as spaghetti stands. I don't know how I even managed to run. I locked the padlock behind me as I ran out. I ran into the nearest alleyway and started on my way back to the main part of Domino.

Luckily, getting out of the alleyways was much easier than getting in. I could see the slightest bit of sunlight coming over the rooftops as I scrambled past them. Surprisingly, I somehow got through a good part of the town without running into anyone, with my legs the way they were. It seemed as though they had gotten a mind of their own. Running actually did wake me up for some extent, and got my mind back into focus. The streets weren't very crowded, because not many people go into town when it's six in the morning, but I still was amazed that I hadn't crashed yet. My mind was still clouded and far away from the world around me, so I couldn't really pay attention to where I was running. I thought I could see the school somewhere in front of me when all of a sudden _BAM! _I felt myself falling over and heard a yelp of surprise in front of me and the falling of some sort of purse. The fall seemed to bring me fully alert and got my mind back to the present, where I let myself fall onto the hard concrete. I sat up to see that I had crashed into a woman with wavy blonde hair, lavender eyes, a purple short sleeved jacket, and dark purple shorts on. She seemed to be quite a lady, though I could tell by her image she wasn't all sugar and spice, that she was tough and would fight if she needed to.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" I asked her as I stuck out a hand to help her up.

"Geez! Can't you watch where you're going?" I heard the woman ask me irritatedly. She was sitting up and rubbing her back when she grabbed my hand. I pulled her up onto her feet when I saw that all the belongings in her purse had spilled out of it and scattered along the sidewalk.

"Here, let me help you with this." I said to the woman, and I crouched down and started to jam the objects back into her purse. She also came down and picked up her stuff along with me. Some lip gloss, a deck of some sort of playing cards, some money, a motorcycle license, and a comb were spread out along the ground next to her purse. I got up and handed it back to its owner.

"I believe this is yours. I'm so sorry I ran into you." I said as I handed the purse to the woman.

"That's ok, hon. You didn't do it on purpose, so I don't blame you." she took a good look at me and asked

"Do you go to Domino High?" I replied

"Yup. Why?" she paused.

"Do you know a kid named Joey Wheeler?"

"Mm Hmm. Do you know him?" She gave me a half smile.

"Yup. We go way back." She looked away and looked to the top of a building. She turned around and said

"Well, thank you for your help. And if you see Joey..." She looked back at me.

"Tell him Mai's back in town." She gave me a wink and another half smile and walked away, her purple boots clacking as she went.


	4. Chapter 4: Running into Seto again

I had gotten back to Domino High with a few minutes to spare by the time I had actually made it there. My legs seemed to be back to their normal stableness and my head was clear and, hopfully, in good enough condition to make it through the day. I still had my questions for Bakura, but I wipped them from my mind at the moment. All the students were gathered in the cafeteria, waiting for the first bell to send them bustling through the halls. I decided i'd go look and see if I could spot Bakura somwhere in the crowd. I brushed past about thirty students to get to the center of the room. I glimpsed through the spaces between some of the kids to see if I could recognize that long white hair or that smile of his, but nothing seemed to catch my eye. I turned the other side of the room to find no traces of him there, either._ Huh, how convientient. He's not here when I need to talk to him. Grr.... Why does this always happen to me? Its just like you've been triping over that pair of pants on your bedroom floor for so long, and then when you decide you want to wear them, they dissapear. _I thought to myself silently. I tired to look to the positive side of the matter, but then I realized something: there wasn't one. _Well, this is certainly going to be a heck of a day. No friends here, and no one else I know either. _I let out a long, tired sigh and waited for the bell to sound. I sat down at a table and laid my head on my arms. I listened to the conversation around me, trying to occupy myself somehow. I heard remarks like 'Omg, I LOVE that skirt!' and 'Dude, when you gonna get me that chick's number?' and various others that were simalar. I glanced up at the clock, waiting until the clock struck 7:45, which is when the bell usually goes off. _Tick........ tock........ tick....... tock....._ Time seemed to be on slow mode today. _The more you want something, the longer it takes. _I thought. My long hair hung in my eyes, and I scanned the room again, this time out of bordem. But this time, something did catch my eye; or _somone._ I recognized a pair of dark, ice blue eyes flashing at me from across the room, eyes that I knew could only belong to Seto, that guy from the limo yesterday. _Seto? Whats he doing here? He's not a high schooler! At least, I don't think he is...... He dosen't look like my age..... _I glanced back at him and immediatly he looked away. He looked no different from yesterday, except he was wearing a school uniform today instead of that white suit. He still had no smile, and the same blank expression on his face. I saw he was reading a book that I couldn't read the title of, it seemed to be in some sort of forgien language (which I thought looked like french). He looked up from his book and glanced at me again, then he saw I was looking and shot his eyes back at his book. _Hehe _I silently chuckled to myself. This lifted my spirits a little, and I thought I could make time go faster and pay him a visit. I smiled a small smile, and I quickly gathered up my bag and stood up. I slowly made my way across the room, to where he was sitting. He looked up, and I saw him jump slightly, as if in surprise.

"Hi, Seto." I greeted him quietly as I sat down.

"Hi." he replied flatly.

"What are you doing here? You don't look like a high schooler." I said to him.

"Well, I am. I've been going here for a long time."

"Uh..... ok. But wait, if you go here, why weren't you here yesterday?"

"My little brother got kidnapped and I needed to go and fetch him."

"Your brother got _kidnapped?"_

"Yup."

"That sounds horrible!"

"Its not really. He gets kidnapped, like, twice a week. Its more of a normal thing now."

"He must be a trouble maker, if he gets kidnapped that often."

"Actaully, he's not. People try to get me to fork over some ridiculous amount of money, so they try to bribe me by kidnapping him and taking him hostage."

"Oh my god! They really do that?"

"Yup."

"Ouch. Has anybody hurt him?"

"Not seriously. Just a scrape or two."

"Wow. I can never imagine that happening to my sibling if I ever had one."

"Thats what I get for being CEO of a multimillion dollar company."

"CEO? But your just a teenager! Don't you have any parents?"

"Nope. My brothers the only family I have. Our parents died when I was about five years old."

"Did you have to stay in an orphanage?"

"Yup."

"Well, thats one thing we have in common."

"Your parents died too?"

"Yup. House fire."

"That must've been sad."

"How'd yours go?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh.... ok. Hey Seto?"

"What?"

"Do you know a kid with long white hair and brown eyes thats in our grade?"

"You mean Bakura?"

"Yep."

"Yeah...."

"Have you seen him anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"What do you want with that creep?"

"Well, I nee- Hey, what do you mean 'that creep'?"

"You're talking about that annoying british kid, right?"

"He's not annoying! And yeah, I am talking about him."

"Well, what does he treat you like, first of all?"

"Well, he's nice, friendly...."

"Ok, thats a different story then. He seems to save a soft spot for you, but he has a whole different side to him." Now I got just a pinch nervous.

"What kind of side.....?"

"The people he likes, he's good to. But people he dosen't like, he can be brutal to. He actually kidnapped my little brother once....."

"_He kidnapped him?!"_

"Yup. He tryed to get me to go halfway around the world to Egypt."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Did you go?"

"Yeah, but only for personal reasons." I was about to reply when somthing sparked my memory; I remembered Bakura telling me about when he 'woke up' from one of his blackouts in _Egypt_. The same place Seto claims he bribed him to go! _But that makes no sense! Why would he want Seto to go all the way to Egypt? And why wouldn't he remember it?_

"You got quiet." Seto said to me and broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh... sorry...."

"Its fine."

"Its just that..... Bakura told me he 'woke up' from a blackout in Egypt once......"

"A blackout, huh?"

"Yup." He got quiet for a moment and I heard him mumble somthing to himself. He turned to me again.

"Amy, does the name Kisara sound familier to you?" I thought for a moment, and just when I was about to say no, I realized that the name _did_ sound familier.... like, i've heard the name, but I couldn't remember who this Kisara person was........ I replied

"Actually, now that I think of it, the names _does_ sound familier......" I saw Seto's eyes fill with an unreadable expression.

"Ok, then. Thats all I needed to know. Um, were still on for friday night, right?" he asked me.

"Yep." I said back.

"Right." I heard the first bell sound and hundreds of footsteps scrambling to get out of the cafeteria.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, then." he said as he got up and walked away. I gave him a small wave and started off to my own classes.

Authors note: Now, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get this done quick. But the next chapter will be a special treat: Chapter five will be from Seto's point of view! So until then, this is Warriorsfan12528, signing off for now....

Authors second note: I'm sorry, did I say Seto's point of view? Whoops! I lied, the next chapter will be from Bakura's view instead. Sorry for the misshap! I'm planning on rotateing from character to character as the story progresses (though I'm gonna have many chapters revolving around Amy. She's easiest to do a chapter on.)


	5. Chapter 5: Guess Who's Back

Warning: This chapter is from Bakura's point of view and has mild language. Don't say I didn't warn you. Because I just did.

Anyway, this takes off from when he and Amy are just walking into south eltings after their first day of school, so don't be confused if it sounds off timing.

I walked into the lobby of South Eltings, my mind still clouded with worry. I had tried to take my mind off the church by talking to this girl I had just met this morning, Amy, and it seemed to be working. But I knew as soon as she left, the church would be back to haunt my thoughts._ I mean, how unlucky can I get? First, I did a horrible job of hiding my past from her, and then we walk straight into the area where all of my horrors began again! I mean, how stupid can I be? I know she must be on to me now, since I couldn't control myself and pulled her away from the alleyways. Right now I finally found someone here who actually hangs around with me and thinks of me as a real friend and who isn't scared of me. If she somehow finds out about what's happened to me before I met her, I just know she'll run away from me. Then I'll be right back where I started, a loner with no real friends. I mean, Yugi, Joey, and the rest of their group are my friends, but I've never really been part of their gang. I've always been outside, and I've never really had a true friend. I mean, I know that that one guy, Marik, did save me life once, but I still don't know him either._ I sighed silently to myself, and walked toward the elevator doors. I saw Amy looking around the lobby, glancing at the DJ stand. Now, I have to admit, Amy is very pretty, with that long white hair and those sparkling blue eyes. I wonder what she'd look like in the moonlight.......

I pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. I glanced around the lobby as well, and took a look at what Amy was glancing at. I could see a slight hint of a smile in her eyes, and I could tell that she was happy with her life. _Unlike me...... _I thought to myself. _I have no connection with my family, I have no very close friends...... But by what she's told me, neither does she_. The doors opened and I motioned for Amy to go in first. She walked in front of me and gave me a small nod. I stepped in behind her.

"What floor are you on?" I asked her as I pressed the close doors button.

"Eleventh." she said back. I found the eleven button and pressed it, as well as the thirty six button, which was my floor. I felt the elevator give a small jolt and the elevator started up. I looked at the numbers on the screen, slowly counting up. I knew that if both of us just stayed quiet, it would feel really awkward and the whole concept would just fall to pieces. I quick wanted to say goodnight to her, but I didn't have anything to say! I just started to talk and I hoped what came out would be ok.

"Well, Amy, I enjoyed our conversation. I will see you at school tomorrow, right?" I asked her.

"Right!" she replied enthusiastically. The counter had reached eleven and the doors parted open. She stepped out and I quickly added

"Until then, Amy! Enjoy your night." I smiled and she turned around and said

"You too!" I waved her a goodbye as the doors closed in front of me, and I saw her quickly wave back before the doors had closed completely. I felt the elevator give a jolt again and start toward floor thirty six. _I enjoyed our conversation? What am I, some sort of lawyer? Crap, I need to think before I talk. _I watched the numbers slowly count up. _12, 13, 14... _I felt the elevator come to a halt at he sixteenth floor. The doors parted to reveal a young woman with long, black hair and dark skin step in. She had blue eyes, was very tall and.... she was recognizable! I remembered her from last year, she was some sort of psychic that could see peoples past and futures, as well as being able to share them. I also recalled her being Marik's older sister, the guy who found me with the gash in my arm back three years ago. I felt like saying hello, but then she turned to me before I could turn to her.

"Well, Bakura, it has been quite some time. How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm ok. How about yourself, Ishizu?"

"Same."

"What are you doing in Domino again?"

"I have some artifacts for the museum to display."

"You're still bringing in artifacts from Egypt?"

"As I have been since I turned eighteen."

"You find anything interesting?"

"To me, everything we find is interesting."

"I'm guessing this means you will need to talk to my father again."

"Yes, and I've been to your room for more times that I can count, so you don't need to show me there."

"Since when have you come to my apartment?"

"I used to come late at night. You were usually asleep by the time I got there."

"How is Marik?"

"He's his same delusional self."

"That's...... good." She gave a small laugh.

I looked at her and I could see that she was wearing a very unusual necklace with two prongs and an eye in the middle. I remembered she had that necklace a long time ago, but I thought she had given it to a friend of mine, since it 'no longer responded to her'.

"You got the necklace back?" I asked her.

"Yes. I was quite surprised myself when I saw that it came across my path again."

"Does this mean that all the items have been released?" she hesitated for a moment

"Yes. Yes it does." I felt my heart skip a beat. _They've been released again! The millennium items! But how? Ishizu herself said that the items were sealed away forever...... but apparently they have somehow found they're way back to the public....... _She stopped and I could see her necklace glow for a second and worry pass across her blue gaze.

"Oh no...." she said quietly to herself.

"What? Did you see something?" I asked her. She gave me a mysterious look and said

"Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." she said slowly. The elevator came to a stop and I could see the doors open to the thirty sixth floor. I was going to step out when she said again

"Remember Bakura. Beware an enemy who seems to sleep..." The doors closed in front of her and I walked down to my apartment. _Beware an enemy who seems to sleep...... What does that mean? It makes no sense! Unless it means....... Oh hell no! He is GONE. COMPLETLEY GONE. DEAD. _I felt my blood run ice cold with panic. I stuck the key in the door and it opened up to my living room. My father was not here, as usual, and I sat my bag back on the couch. I looked through it to see that I had no homework to occupy myself with, so I went to my room and sat down at my desk, looking out my window. I always came here when I had nothing else to do after school. I usually come when I write to my sister, Anamae, or when I just need to think about something. I also came to my desk when I'm bored because I have a nice, high view of a large part of Domino where I can just sit here, turn on my ipod, and watch people walking, talking, and occasionally fighting. Sometimes I can see Yugi and his group walking down the street, usually just talking, though sometimes running around frantically like lunatics. Its actually rather fun to watch, now that I think of it. I got out some paper and a pen and thought what to draw. I do sometimes draw in my spare time as well, though usually my drawings suck. Without thinking, I blindly started sketching a circle. I didn't know what I was going to draw, I just kind of drew lines wherever my hand went. I looked out my window. My mind was very blank, and wandering around some old memories, like when I was with Yugi's gang, what was it, four years ago? We were wandering around some guy's private island, and they were trying to win these things called starchips so they could get into the finals of the tournament that the owner of the island was holding. And the time I got transferred here, to Domino, when all the girls seemed to swoon over me for some reason. And when I made a deal with Marik in those alleyways, that if I won him some cards, he'd give me that gold rod of his. My eyes shot wide open. _Ok, wait a second. That never happened! I barely even know Marik! So........ how do I remember this? How do I remember something that I don't remember doing? Could I be remembering......... no, its not possible. He's not here anymore. And he never will be again. As far as I know, he's completely dead, and he'll never come back. But then again, it was also told that the millennium items would never be released again, but they have been. Ishizu said that all the items have been released and that includes........ includes.......... no, I refuse to believe it! It won't come back into my life again! HE won't come back into my life again!_

_**Guess again, Ryou **_whispered a rough voice into my ear. I felt my blood freeze in my veins, and my body stood ridged. That voice! That voice was HIS voice!

_**Did you miss me?**_ It asked tauntingly. _**Because I certainly missed you! **_It broke out into a sneering laughing fit. My body seemed to be frozen in shock, my pencil dropped from my hand, and my eyes shattered wide open. I tried to talk, but my mouth didn't work. All I could do was shake in my chair.

"I......I........" I stuttered, attempting to speak. _**You what? Are you wondering how I've found my way back to you? **_I somehow found a way to move my lips again and said.

"I'm..... I must be hallucinating! You're DEAD! YUGI AND HIS GROUP KILLED YOU!!" _**Ah, Ryou........ I thought you might have noticed that I'm not like you. I'm not a mortal like you and those fools! I've survived five thousand years, and I intend to keep living! **_

"No! You're......... you're not really here! I'm just going crazy....... and hearing voices............" I murmured to myself_**. Hahaha! Keep telling yourself that, but you can't deny that you can hear me loud and clear, and that I'm not just a voice. After all, you have your drawing here to prove it....... **__My drawing? _I thought to myself. I picked up my scribbles.

"What do you mean my dr-" I stopped as I looked at the paper and gasped in horror. This whole time, I had not really been blindly scribbling. On my paper, sketched in graphite gray, was-

"The Millennium Ring!" I exclaimed. The ring was not like my other doodles; for one, it was in very vivid detail, from the five spikes that dangled from the bottom, the triangle in the middle of the golden circle, to the eye in the center. My hands were now shaking like crazy, my heart pounding in my chest. I could feel cold sweat running down my forehead, my breath quickening. _**You see, Ryou, I'm back, and no one can truly kill me, no matter how hard they try! Not even those brats you call friends can really silence me for good.**_

"But......... what I'm wondering is _how? _How could you come back? The items were sealed, and your soul was sent to the shadow realm, so it doesn't seem logically possible!" I said back. _**You weren't my first host, you know. I've had countless others before I came across you. You see, before I even knew you, I had sealed other fragments of my soul in other objects besides that piece of the millennium puzzle. After all, I still haven't completed my task! Unfortunately, I will have to start my search all over again, thanks to those little bastards. **_

"Oh no you won't, because you will not possess me again! I won't allow anyone to get hurt again because of you!" I waited for a response, but instead I felt a painful lash across my cheek, and I immediately felt blood drip down my chin. _**Hahaha!!!!! Like you could stop me! I'm not going to be as subtle as I was before the items were sealed, and I will do more than just collect the items, I'm also going to get revenge on your friends for trying to kill me.**_

"But you tried to kill _them _first!" _**Hehe.... well, that is true, I guess. But still, not hurting them would feel just wrong to me. Now that Atem is gone, Yugi will be an easy target, as the rest of his friends. Tea is only a cheerleader, as the same with that gullible moron Tristan. Even though Joey used to be a bully, he'll be easy to take care of. They all share one distinct weakness: their faith in each other, and I plan to use that against them.**_

"Your overconfidence is your weakness, Yami." _**So what? In any means, I need to get on with my plan, so take a nap, Ryou! **_I knew what that meant, and it definitely wasn't something good. He was going to use me again! And this time he was going after my friends! I felt my body rapidly growing heavier, but I tried to hold on. _No....... no, I have to fight it! I can't let him get to my friends! I just can't! _I felt my vision blur, and my hearing dimmed, but I just _had _to keep fighting. I felt my hands and feet slowly grow numb, and my arms and legs followed. I still felt my blood dripping down my neck from the cut on my cheek.

"No....... I have to warn them......." _**Oh no you won't! **_I felt my mind go numb, and I slipped into unconsciousness. _I just hope everyone will be out alright......_


	6. Chapter 6: Invitation

As I walked into Ms. Gnafwolley's room, I could see that everybody had already gotten their books out and were copying the diagram on the board. I glanced at my desk, and the empty one behind it and sighed. That empty seat was Bakura's seat, the only person here in Domino that I considered a friend, and he was absent today apparently. _I mean, who is absent on the second day of school? _I thought to myself silently. I sat down and got out my notebook, and I looked up at the white board, which had a very complicated diagram drawn on it. I got out a pencil and started to sketch the top half of it, but my thoughts were still drifting. _I hope Bakura's alright. He seemed fine yesterday...... But I can't help but be worried about him, after all that dream about him in the church seemed so real. And now that I've seen the actual inside of the real church, I know that the dream was true... somehow....... But what was that voice that was chasing him? And what did he mean by 'not again'? If the dream was actually some part of his past, I know that he was trying to hide it from me. I-_

"Alright, drop your pencils, or pens, or whatever your writing with, and look up here." I heard the teacher interrupt my thoughts. I looked at the old wrinkled woman that was my teacher and slumped in my chair. My hair got in my eyes, and my eyes were half closed. The teacher glared at all of her students and then said

"Alright, all of you guys, girls, and it's are gonna do a lab today in the back of the class. For this experiment your gonna need to pair up with someone, so pick a partner." The classroom stayed completely silent, and no one got up. Everyone was waiting for someone else to get up first, so they didn't look awkward. The one rule about teenagers: never make the first move.

"Or I'll pick them for you." she said with a hint of threat in her eyes. And with that, the room was filled with bustling teens trying to quickly snatch a partner that they could put up with for the rest of the period. I got up too, but had no one to chose that I knew. Every single face I saw was one I had never seen before, and I was lost in the mix. I spotted one girl with short brown hair and sky blue eyes without a partner, and I thought that maybe I could team up with her for today. _She looks nice, at least. Let's hope she is nice... _I timidly walked up to her and asked

"Um.... I don't know anyone here, so could I work with you today?" She turned to me and smiled

"Sure. You're new here, right?" She asked me

"Yup. This is my second day in Domino High, so I'm not very familiar with anybody here."

"That's alright, you'll adapt. Everyone does eventually." She gave me a smile.

"By the way, I'm Tèa Gardener. Nice to meet you!" She added as she shook my hand.

"Amy Mullens. It's nice to meet you too!" I looked to the back of the room, where about seven shiny black lab tables stood with microscopes and a few slides on it.

"So, where should we sit?" I asked her. She glanced around the room and pointed at an unoccupied table in the middle. I followed her to the table and saw two papers at each one of the stools there. I sat down and took a look at them. They seemed to be only worksheets, but the top line said that this counted as a quiz grade.

"Wait a second.... this is a quiz! What kind of teacher gives a quiz on the second day of school?" I heard Tèa exclaim beside me.

"Well, Ms. Gnafwolley does seem to be a harsh teacher. We haven't even learned anything yet and she gives us a quiz! I can tell this isn't going to be my favorite class..." Tèa looked at me and said

"Don't worry, Amy. All of the other teachers are much better than Gnafwolley, they say she's the most strict, but Ms. Jione's awesome. She's the English teacher down the hall, and you should know her, right? You met her yesterday?" I nodded. I heard Ms. Gnafwolley creep up behind us and say

"Alright, I'm gonna give you some of this pond water here on one of your slides. Then you'll look through the microscope and try to find this little thing of algae call an ameba in it. In case you don't know what it looks like, than too bad, I'm not giving it to ya. Your all at least seventeen now, and you should have done this back in seventh grade, and if you have memory problems, that ain't my problem." She came to each individual table and put a few drops of water on the slides and shoved them underneath the microscopes lenses.

"So, should I look first, or...." I asked Tèa.

"If you want to." She replied.

"Ok then." I took a look through the little scopy-thingy on the microscope and saw this clearish brown blob just kind of sitting there. I could see miniscule red spots on the top of it, and I could see some little green, slimy things that seemed to be squirming around inside it. It looked absolutely _disgusting. _

"Ok, I'm never drinking water again." I said to Tèa as I pulled away.

"Let me see that." She pressed her eye to the lens and gagged slightly.

"Ugh.... I can see why. It looks like something a cat puked up, ate, then puked up again." I looked at the quiz paper that the teacher gave us, and I saw that the first question was _About how many chloroplasm cells do you see inside the ameba? _I felt somewhat relieved when I found that the first question had to do with numbers. This seemed like the perfect time to test out that thing I could do with numbers. Like how I broke the combo on that lock at the church this morning, or how I got all of the numbers on the science paper yesterday. I concentrated on the slide and felt the number _13._

"Ok, the answer to number one is thirteen." I said to Tèa.

"Why you think that?" she asked me.

"Just count all of the little green things in it." She eyed me curiously then turned to the microscope. I could hear her mumbling to herself _1,2,3,4,5,6....... _until she got to thirteen and stopped.

"Oh my god, you're right! And you didn't even look through the microscope! How'd you know that?" She asked me with a hint of shock in her voice. I felt pleased with myself that I managed to get the number right without even counting again. _I think I could get __used to this _I thought to myself silently.

"Let's just say that I'm good with numbers. Ok, question two." I glanced at the paper and the second instruction was to draw the ameba.

"Aw, crap, I suck at drawing." I heard Tèa say beside me.

"That's alright, just draw a little blobby-thingy and draw some ovals inside it," I suggested.

"Um..... I can try, I guess....... Do you think she'll accept it?"

"You know, you're not the only student in here that sucks at drawing. Just look around you. More than half the kids in here are having trouble with it." She quickly glanced around the room.

"Well, you're right. Even if my drawing does look crappy, everyone else's does too, so what's the worst that can happen?" She said back to me. She clenched her pencil and begun drawing some deformed blob in the space on the paper. While she started hers, I did mine as well. Personally, I am pretty confident when it comes to drawing, but only because I've been drawing for years. Just as I had the top half almost done, Ms. Gnafwolley came around to our table, and she snatched up Tèa's paper from under her hand and closely inspected her half-drawn blob. I could see Tèa jump in surprise, she looked up at the teacher innocently. She gave Tèa a scowl and said to her sourly

"Now what kind of ameba is that? That's not an ameba, that rotting carrot jello. Start over!" she slammed the paper down on the table in front of her.

"Hey! So what if she's not the best artist, at least she's trying! Don't be so harsh on her." I snapped back at the teacher. She turned on me and gave me probably the bitterest glare I have ever been given in my entire life. She grabbed my paper and hissed back

"Well, it doesn't look as if you're doing any better, Miss Mullens. Are you having trouble with your eyesight? Because only a blind person could draw something so crappy. You can start over as well, and you know what? I'll throw in a bonus! You've earned yourself a deduction of ten points, you little rat!" She made a wheezing attempt at laughter that resembled a vulture with laryngitis. As she walked on to the next table, I sulked in my seat. _Ten points? _I thought to myself silently. _But........ but...... I didn't even do anything wrong! God I hate that witch! Know what? I ain't gonna start over! This is fine, and I'm gonna keep this blob._

"Should we move on to the next question?" I heard Tèa ask me as I broke from my thoughts.

"Sure. Let's take a look here...." I replied back. _Question three: Describe the chloroplasem movement. _I pressed my eyeball to the microscope lens and looked at the ameba again. The little green thingys were just kinda floating around, not really moving in any particular way.

"Put down 'they float around the edges of the ameba.'" I told her.

"Alright." I quickly jotted down an answer and glanced up at the clock above the door, which said we had about one more minute left of class, and I felt a ten pound weight be lifted off my shoulders. _Good. Only one more minute in this rathole of a classroom. _I turned to Tèa and said to her

"It looks like we'll be leaving in about forty five seconds, so it was nice working with you!" I gave her a small smile. She shook my hand and said back

"It was nice working with you too! And, um, thanks for sticking up for me before."

"Sure, no problem! I couldn't let her push you around for no reason."

"But you got ten points off because you said something to her."

"Well, it's only ten points. So I'll get an eighty instead of a nintey, so what?"

"Wells thanks again. I'll see you around, Amy!" She gave me a friendly smile and I said back

"See ya round, Tèa!" I heard the loud screech of the bell above us and I gathered up my stuff. I heard Ms. Gnafwolley screech

"Keep these sheets 'till tomorrow! You'll finish them then. If you don't you ain't gettin another." I got up, gave Tèa a quick wave, and started to math class.

Math class, like all of my classes, was the same as yesterday. Same old teachers, same old classmates, and same old, well, pretty much everything else. Joey was still sitting behind me, not paying attention like usual, and Mr. Rizzo still kept drooning on and on about decimals, even though no one was listening. Then I remembered that woman I met this morning; the one who asked about Joey. She said her name was..... Mai? Yeah, I think it was Mai. I quickly pulled out my binder and got out a piece of looseleaf, tore a corner off, and scribbled _Hey Joey. Its Amy again. _and I folded it up and tossed it to his desk. He looked up from his doodling sheet, read the scrap and eyed me curiously. I gave him a small smile, and he flipped it over, wrote something on it, and flicked it back to me. I read

_Uh.... Hi Amy. Wazzup? _I ripped another piece from my paper and wrote

_I ran into this one woman in town today (literally) and she said she knew you.... _I flicked it back to him. He scribbled back

_Hm..... Wat'd she look like? _I wrote back

_She had long, wavy blonde hair, lavender eyes, and she wore a purple short sleeved jacket..... She was wearing lip gloss...._ At this, I saw him get a puzzled look on his face, but then his eyes widened with disbelief, as if he had seen a ghost. He excitedly scribbled

_Did she say her name? _I wrote back

_She said to me 'And if you see Joey, tell him Mai's back in town.' _I handed the paper back to him, and as he read it I saw him get a huge grin on his face do a little excited hop in his seat, looking like a child waking up on Christmas. He wrote back happily

_R u sure she said her name was Mai?_ I scribbled back

_Mm-hm. She said her name was Mai. _I saw him shaking in his seat with happiness, and I was pretty surprised that he would get this worked up over this one woman. He clamped a hand over his mouth, as if trying to hold back a yelp. I giggled at this, and thought to myself silently _She must've meant a lot to him. _He wrote back to me

_R u free after school? There's some people I want you to meet...._ I read this and thought to myself _Hm..... people..... He'll probably want to introduce me to Mai again or something....._ I wrote back

_Uh... sure, I guess. Depends on who I'm meeting._ I passed the paper back to him and he wrote

_Just some friends..... I think you'll like 'em._ I wrote back to him

_Ok then. Meet you after school in the cafeteria then?_ He wrote back

_Uh..... not the cafeteria. Science Olympiad's meetin there, and all those snobby know-it-alls ain't gonna like it if we're there. Do you know where the Muddy Cup is? Ya know, that coffee joint downtown_? I thought for a moment, because 'Muddy Cup' didn't sound familiar to me.... I remembered seeing something about a coffee joint this morning when I was on my way checking out the church_....._ Oh wait I remember it now! I was just outside it when I crashed into Mai this morning! I think I can find my way back there pretty easily... I scribbled back

_Yea, I think so..... so I'll see you then, Joey! _I drew a little smiley face on it before I slid it back to him

_See ya then, Amy. Oh, and thanks for telling me about Mai.... you don't know how much you've helped me. _I heard the loud screech of the bell above me, and Joey jumped up and let out a loud

"Woo hoo!!!" He then ran into the hallway and I heard him whooping

"Mai's back! Mai's back! Hey, Tristan, Mai's back! Can you believe it?! Woo hoo!!!" I felt a wide grin come across my face when I stepped into the hallway, partially because of laughter and partially because I seemed to have made him this fricken happy.

"Ugh.... I wonder what that mutt is getting so excited over. He probably got a new chew toy." I heard a familiar voice say beside me. I looked to my right to see Seto watching Joey hopping around with narrowed eyes. _Ok, wait a sec. When did he get here? _I thought to myself.

"Hey! He's not a mutt! He's not that bad of a guy, actually." He flashed a glance at me.

"And what do you know about him?" he murmured to me skeptically.

"Well, I've been talking to him during math class these past two days, since I have nothing else to do except listen to Mr. Rizzo rambling. He seems like a nice guy." Seto just grunted and said back

"Well, I've known him longer than you have, and to me he's a stupid dog that thinks he's better than he actually is." I frowned at him.

"Well everyone has their own opinions, and I don't think he's so bad."

"Hm.... think what you want about that ape. I'll be leaving now." He said as he turned off down the hall. _Man, he seems to really despise Joey. Did something happen between them that I should know about...? _I watched Seto walk away, thinking to myself _Hm.... __now that I've talked to him a little bit, he seems to have an ego the size of a blimp. _I walked down the hall as well, going off to one of my next classes.

Writer's comment: AGH!!!! THIS TOOK TOO LONG!!!! Sorry for the wait again! XP schools taking a toll on me..... anyway, chapter seven i'm hoping to be done by the 30th.

Till then,

_Warriorsfan12528_


	7. Chapter 7: Flash From the Past

By the time lunch came around, I was still bored with school as I ever was. _Its only my second day here at Domino High and I feel like I've been stuck here for months._ I stood in line for lunch, my stomach rumbling. I didn't know what was for lunch today, but still, I was willing to eat anything by now. Our lunch period is seventh period out of the nine periods we have in a day, so you can imagine how hungry I was. I took a look at the blackboard that was posted by the doors of the food line where they wrote the lunch every day. The board was written in kanji, or Japanese writing, but luckily I happened to be very fluent in Japanese , speaking and reading (how'd you think I've been talking to everyone all this time?) **(1)**. The board read 'chicken and duck stew with a side of pork rice'. I felt the bile in my stomach churn, and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. _I was willing to eat anything until I saw that__. _I sighed and figured I'd buy myself a salad or something. I looked around the lunchroom, trying to pinpoint where everyone was. I saw Joey sitting at one of the tables by the window, laughing and smirking with some other teens. I spotted Tèa sitting at the same table as him, also smiling, which actually came as quite a surprise to me. She didn't seem like the type that would hang out with someone like Joey, but I didn't think much of it. I kept searching around the lunchroom, looking for any other familiar faces, but I saw none. I sighed and kept scanning the room, just to get an idea of where I could sit once the lunch line moved ahead. I saw an empty table near the back of the room, and I figured I'd sit there today. After all, I had no one else to sit with. I grabbed myself a tray and scooped myself some rice, some green salad, a milk, and a slice of Italian bread**(2)** and moved my way to the register. I handed the lunch aid 179 yen (about $2.00 in American money) for lunch and started my way toward the empty table. I glanced around the cafeteria one last time, and sat down. I nibbled at the bread quietly, and started to think about Joey's invitation. _He seems like a nice guy_ I thought to myself. _His friends must go here if he does, so I wonder who they might be....._ I glanced back at his table to find Tèa, another kid I had never seen before with very pointy hair, and another boy with tricolored hair. I studied the pointy haired one, who seemed to be shoveling food down his throat while smiling at something Joey was talking about. He didn't look like he was very dangerous; I figured that he seemed fine. I let my eyes wander over to the other kid with tricolored hair, who also was laughing hysterically. He seemed to have a smile in his eyes, and he looked very energetic. _He seems like a nice kid too. It looks like Joey is hanging with a good crowd, so he can't be all that bad. _Just then, I heard Joey say something that I couldn't make out, but it must've been hilarious because the pointy haired one suddenly had milk flying out of his nose! I heard Joey laugh even harder and the tricolored one got milk all over his pork rice.

"Tristan, couldn't you have aimed that somewhere else?! I'm still eating, even if you've already cleaned your plate!" I heard him exclaim. Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing as well, but I immediately stopped myself before they would hear. _They all seem to be having fun, at least. _Just then, I felt the table I was sitting at give a little jolt as someone else sat down. I turned my head to find Seto sitting next to me.

"Hi, Seto." I said to him shyly. Like usual, he grunted his hello and didn't bother to look at me. His eyes were wandering around the lunchroom slowly, as if he was looking for something. He still didn't seem like he had any particular expression on his face. _Is it just me, or does this feel really awkward.....?_ I thought to myself. When I took a closer look at his eyes, I noticed that he seemed to be trying to look at anything _but_ me. I thought that maybe I could try to make him talk, since he apparently wasn't going to start.

"So... um.... how is your day going so far?" I asked him timidly.

"Same as usual." He replied flatly.

"Nothing new?"

"No."

"Huh, that sounds exciting. Um...... uh......is your brother recovering?" He gave me a suspicious glance.

"From what?"

"Well, you said this morning that he was kidnapped_, _so how is he?"

"He's used to it by now."

"Alright, thats good.... I-I guess....." He eyed me and said almost demandingly

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Hm?" I replied as I chopped up my salad.

"I believe you heard me. Can't you see that this is the most vacant table in here?" I gave a quick glance around the room, and he was right, every other table had at least four people at each. This table was the only table that only had two people sitting at it. I felt a glare scorching the back of my neck as I looked around the room, and I could feel my own level of nervousness rise. I turned back at him and I felt my spine stiffen in shock and my heart skip a beat as my eyes met his. His blue eyes were cold, no, more like _artic _cold with hostility, and I felt all of the blood in my body freeze in my veins. _As if that glare wasn't scary enough without seeing it! _I unconsciously gave a small jump in my seat, and I replied back shakily

"W-well, I have no where else to sit.... I don't have any friends here, and I don't..... I don't like to be in places i'm not welcome....." I could feel my face flush in embarrassment.

"And what makes you think your welcome here?" he asked daringly. I felt myself cringe away from him, and I said quietly

"There was no one here to turn me away....." I felt my hands slightly shaking unwillingly, and I scolded myself mentally _Get a hold of yourself, dammit! He's not that scary! _I tried to collect myself, and I sat up and forced myself to face him. He was still shooting needles and pins at me through those cold blue eyes, but I brought myself to speak as calmly as I could manage, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Would you like me to leave or not, Seto?" I could tell he was going to tell me to leave, but as I was bracing myself for him to snap at me, to my surprise, I found that he _didn't._ I was now wondering to myself _why isn't he ordering me to leave? This doesn't seem like him at all....._He still kept glaring at me, but he was hesitant to answer me back.

"Only my little brother can call me Seto. You call me Kaiba, and-"

"Hold it moneybags. Can't chu see she has nowhere else to sit?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to find the blonde haired Joey standing behind me, glaring at Seto with big brown eyes.

"This is none of your concern, Wheeler." Seto said to Joey with a razor sharp edge in his voice. Before, I had thought I had seen a scary glare, but _this _glare that Seto was directing at Joey was much more frightening. Instead of just shooting pins and needles at him like he had with me, now he giving Joey full blown daggers and bullets. However, what impressed me is that Joey didn't even so much as flinch at his glare.

"Well, Amy here is a friend of mine and I don't just stand by and let my friends get pushed around." I flashed Joey a small grateful smile. He returned me the smile.

"Just 'cause she's new here don't mean she should be pushed around, Kaiba. I thought somone like you would know that, but apparently that big head of yours in gettin in da way of seein that for yourself. Especially with all of your business matters at KaibaCorp, I thought you'd have some manners."

"I don't have to be kind to my clients." Kaiba snapped.

"Hm, well the first thing I ever learned about tryin to sell somthin is to be polite to your customer."

"I don't go by rules Wheeler. I make my own rules." He sent another bitter glare at him.

" Hm, so you _scare _your customers into buyin somthin, eh? Well, thats your own way." I saw Kaiba's expression change, but not much. Instead of that usual bland expression, he was starting to look pretty pissed off. Joey continued

"But _she _isn't one of your customers, so just leave her be. She can sit here if she wants! It's not like you own dis table, Kaiba. She ain't causin you no trouble, so don't go after 'er. After all...." I could see a sly smile creep into his eyes. I got the feeling this was going to cause some trouble here....

"She _does _look like you-know-who....." At this, Kaiba stood up and I saw his icy eyes go out into full blown _rage._

"_Wheeler, unless you want me to make you the laughing stock of the whole city, i'd suggest you get the hell out of my sight!" _he spat at Joey, each word practically _dripping _with disgust and anger. At this, the whole entire lunchroom was facing the three of us, huge and wide eyed, and I was starting to feel the need to go hide in a corner. Joey did take a few surprised steps back, but he was still trying to hide his amusement. I turned back to Seto, and then I noticed something I didn't see before........he...... he _couldn't _be......._blushing _a little bit_, _could he?

"Oh, looks like I hit a nerve! Come on Amy, we'd better leave moneybags alone for now. We don't want him taking himself out on you." Joey said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward his table. I threw a backward glance at Seto, but he had already sat back down and started back on his food. He was staring at us as we walked away, but not as harshly as before. I could see he was still extremly angry, but he wasn't going to attack us.....I think. _Maybe I just imagined it..... _Joey walked me toward the front of the lunchroom to his own table. Everyone at the table was staring at us with disbelieving eyes. The small, tricolored haired kid asked Joey

"My god, what did _do _to him? I've seen him angry before, but never even _close _to that outburst!" The brown haired one added

"Yeah, he was yelling at you like you killed Mokuba!" I asked nervously

"Um.... Mokuba?" the tricolored one turned to me and replied

"His little brother." Joey turned to them and said

"Nah, if I got within twenty feet of Mokuba he'd be throwing my cold dead corpse in a ditch by now. I was just teasin him about....." He paused.

"Well, let's just say _whitey_ for now **(3)**." He gave them a smirk. They eyed him curiously, but then he threw a glance at me and they seemed to get the message he was sending them. I was still clueless, but I had been getting the thought that I shouldn't even ask. Joey turned his attention to me and said

"Alright, I was gonna introduce you to these guys later on today, but since your here now, you might as well know. This pencil-haired bottomless pit is Tristian." He gave a turn of his head to the brown haired one and I gave him a playful smirk.

"Hey, I am _not _pencil-haired!"**(4) **Tristian complained to him.

"You are and you know it! Anyway, this midget with the really crazy hair is Yugi." He turned to the tricolored haired one, who had a look of disapproval on his face.

"You know I don't like being called Midget. You used to call me that when you used to bullied me." He trailed off. Joey ruffled the small boy's hair, and said playfully

"Come on, Yug. You know i'm jus messin with ya." Yugi gave a small smile. I took a close look at Yugi, there was something about him..... like I had seen him somewhere before. Yugi did ring a bell for me, but I couldn't pinpoint where I had heard it before. I let my eyes wander around Yugi's figure when something caught my eye; the shiny glint of gold. Or, it looked like gold.... kinda of..... but it didn't matter what the material was, it was the pure _sight _of it that made my eyes widen. A pendant the size of a large rock hung from the boy's neck. It was in the shape of a four sided egyptian pyramid, and it seemed to be made up of various pieces, almost like puzzle. The striking symbol of an eye was engraved onto the center piece, like it was seeming to be _staring_ at me. This pendant seemed even more familiar to me than the boy wearing it! I forced myself to tear my eyes away from the pendant and I looked up at the boy himself. He gave me a cheerful smile, which I returned and said to him politely

"It's an honor to finally meet you, my pharaoh." At first he opened his mouth to reply, but then I saw his jaw drop down to his toes and his expression change completley. Instead of that friendly face before, his face was now frozen in shock and disbelief. I felt the surprised stares of the three other companions at the table, all of them with their mouths gaping. All of them looked at Yugi, then back at me, then back at Yugi, than back at me.

"W-was it something I said?" I asked nervously, slowly shrinking in my seat. Yugi stared at me, still in complete shock, and asked

"Did you just call me p-pharaoh?" I cocked my head to one side in confusion, and replyed

"Um.... did I? I'm not sure.... I was looking at that pendant there, so I might've.... well, accidentilly of course....." I felt myself go hot with embarassment. I could see Yugi's expression go almost blank, and the Joey turned to him. He gave him a strange, kind of a gesturing look that I couldn't exactly read. Yugi gave Joey a long stare, and Joey turned back to me.

"Amy, do you.......uh.......have ties with Egypt?" Joey asked me quietly, seeming to make sure that no other table could hear except their own.

"Well, my parents told me that I had some egyptian heritage, but thats about it. " I said softly.

"Is that a bad thing here?" I added nervously.

"Oh no, we were just.... curious." Tristian said as I caught him flashing his eyes over in Kaiba's direction. _Why do I get the feeling there's more than just curiousity associated here...? And why in the name of god did I even call Yugi 'pharaoh' in the first place? _

"How 'bout we just let this go Yug, I don't think she meant to call you pharaoh. She's probably not.....one of _them." _Yugi gave him a small nod and snapped from his blank gaze back the cheerful mood he was in before. _One of them....? What's that mean? _They tried to change the subject.

"Anyway Amy, I haven't finished the introductions yet. This brunette here is Tè-"

"It's alright, Joey. We've already met in science class." Tèa cut in as she gave me a warm grin.

"And how about you introduce yourself?" Yugi asked me energetically.

"Hm, well not much to say really. My name's Amy, i'm from Canada, and I just registered here over the summer."

"Well than Amy, welcome to Domino High! You can sit here at lunch any time you like." Yugi said warmly and he flashed me a smile.

"Well, thank you guys. I don't think theres much elsewhere to sit besides here. But enough on that, what do you guys like?" I asked them. Joey turned to me and said

"Well, we're the kind of people who compete in Gaming Tornuments. We'll go for any type, but you know that card game called Duel Monsta's? The one with da fancy holograms?" I curtly nodded.

"Me and Yugi here are pretty good at it, so thats what we usually do. These two like to tag along and watch, though Tèa can duel if she's needed to." Tèa gave a grin and said

"I'm nowhere near these guy's rank, though. Do you duel at all?" I gave a shrug and replied

"Well, i've been thinking about picking up a deck for myself, but i've been pretty busy adjusting to the school over these past few days. The game looks really cool though!" Then Joey turned to me again.

"Well, I think we can help you with that! See, Yugi's grandpa here owns a game shop that sells loads of cards, so we can find somethin for you later. You think you'd like that?"

"Well, truthfully, i'm not sure I even know the rules of the game properly.... I've only seen certain clips of duels on TV." At this, I saw Joey's eyes widen, as well as Yugi's. Yugi blinked.

"Amy, exactly how long have you been living in Japan?" he asked me curiously.

"Four months, maybe....?" I replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Truthfully, i'm surprised you haven't seen more dueling around, _especially_ here in Domino. It's one of the most popular crazes around here! I'm sure Grandpa wouldn't mind giving you a lecture or two about the game. He's a true expert!" he said back cheerfully, bearing a friendly grin.

"Oh really? Are you sure he wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all! He's the one who taught Joey, and now he's come a long way since he first started dueling."

"Well, thats very kind of you! I greatly appreciate it." I gave him a smile. I turned back to my food, but as I did I found my eyes wandering back to the small boy's pendent again. The golden gleam caught my eye unconciously, and I was mystifyed once again by it's beauty.

"Hey Yugi..... may I ask where you got that pendant you're wearing?" I asked nervously. I saw him stiffen, but only slightly. His cheerful expression did not change, and he turned his violet gaze to mine.

"Before my grandpa opened his game shop, he was once an archeologist over in Egypt. He found this puzzle, all dismembered and broken apart, in one of the tombs he explored. He said the inscription above it said it was called the Millennium Puzzle, and that it contained dark magic. It took me eight whole years to solve it!" he told me excitedly.

"Oh wow, it came all the way from egypt? That sounds awesome! I've been taking a great interest in ancient egypt myself...." I saw his expression brighten a small amount.

"Um.....would it be too much to ask if I could get a better look at it?" I asked curiously, hoping that he wouldn't go all defensive and think I would steal it. Just then I saw him get that blank look in his amethyst eyes again, but it faded quicker than it came.

"Sure! Just be careful with it, it means a lot to me." He replied back as he cautiously removed the chain that held the puzzle from around his neck and handed it across the table. I took hold of the puzzle carefully, and was about to say my thanks to him when all of a sudden, I saw a huge bright flash in front of my eyes without warning. I gasped as a gigantic wave washed over me, and I could only get a small glimpse of the others before my vision had completely blanked out.

_Moonlight washed over the courtyard that night, stirring the sunbaked sands surrounding the area. A colossal temple stood to the north of a large platform of tanned stone. Pillars cast long shadows over an over sized tablet, and the footsteps of a man were heard ahead. He wore a white cloak, a blue headpiece, and a blue sleeveless top, revealing strong, muscular arms. His hair was hidden beneath his headpiece, but his blue eyes were exposed clearly in the unusually bright moonlight, giving them a rather misty glaze. But this light could not mask the emotion in them; his eyes were clearly spilling over with sorrow, regret, and grief. He slowly and silently walked over to a large stone tablet sitting in the middle of the courtyard, engraved with a stunning carving of a detailed dragon. The man glanced up at the tablet, his eyes even more sorrowful, and he kneeled at the foot of it. He let his eyes break away from tablet, and down to the lifeless figure in his arms. White hair cascaded down from the limp body, and the man's eyes were filled with even more grief still. The man felt rare tears welling up in his eyes, __but he let them slide down his thin face. Normally, he was never so moved that would be to the point of crying, but he had never felt more pain than he felt tonight, not even when his mother had died. The lifeless body of a teenage woman hung limply in his arms, her eyes closed and peaceful. He felt his throat tightening slowly as he let his eyes rest on her. His voice trembled as he whispered in a foreign tongue_

_"Oh Kisara.....what have they done to you?" More tears formed unwillingly in the priest's eyes. He shut his eyes angerly as he tried to hold back the weakness in his voice as he spoke, feeling pathetic. He held the girl closer to him._

_"I'm sorry.......i'm so sorry.....I couldn't protect you. If you had just let me die...! You'd still be here right now.... You would be safe....." He could feel his torso getting too wet for his own liking._

_"Kisara...... I need you now than I ever have...... I-i'm......s-s.....sorry." He knew shamefully that he couldn't suppress his emotions, even though he had trained himself over his whole eighteen year old life to be able to do so. Even though he was overcome with his emotions, he felt unbelievably pathetic for not being able to hold them back. This wasn't him, this wasn't him at all. People who actually saw the slightest tint of emotion in him considered themselves blessed, for he was known for his solid-as-diamond heart all throughout egypt. He had gone through his whole village being burned to a crisp, the death of his parents, and the death of all of his childhood friends without even a single tear, but none of those things even slightly compared to losing __her_. _He let his eyes wander back to her lifeless body. He couldn't bear to look at her, but he was unable to tear his eyes away. He carefully set her down at the foot of the tablet before him, and he let her rest on the sand-worn stone. He looked down at her pale, now completely ivory white skin glowing in the moonlight, and he ran a finger across her stone cold cheek. Before he could restrain himself, he thrust the body back up to his arms and let his lips press lightly against her own, feeling the chill of her cold, dead skin send an unusual shiver through him. He pulled back, and held her in his arms for one last time. He forced himself to set her back down on the ground, and gave one last look at her beautiful, pale face. He wished he could have a last look at her beautiful, deep blue sapphire eyes. _How will I ever run my new empire and restore peace without you? _He asked her in a silent plea. He forced himself to his feet and turned his eyes to the dragon embed tablet once more. He gave a final look at the woman lying before it before he turned away back toward the direction of the palace. One last murmur escaped his lips before he left the temple._

_"Goodbye, Kisara..."_

Sharp, excruciating pain coursed through my veins like a bullet when I was pulled back to reality. It felt as if I was suddenly shocked with a tazer, only worse. My reflexes caught me before I could, and the sharp _tlang! _of the puzzle dropping from my hands sent a small gasp throughout the group around me. Yugi jumped slightly, fear shooting in his eyes. It was a good thing my hands were so close to the table, for only two pieces broke off from the whole golden object. I clutched my chest in pain, slumped over, and took a few ragid gasps for breath. Joey put a hand on my shoulder and asked

"Woah, Amy you alright?"

"Uh..... yeah, i'm ok. That happens to me sometimes." I lied feebly. All of the group's eyes were on me, and I attempted to sit up again. _What WAS that? _I thought to myself, not letting the others know something was up. I took hold of the puzzle and the two stray pieces and slid them along the table back to Yugi.

"Sorry about that Yugi. I didn't mean to drop it, I swear! But you can put those last two pieces back in their place, right?" Yugi nodded, and I let a sigh of relief escape me. I could see by the way Joey, Tristian, Yugi, and Tèa looked when the puzzle dropped that it must be very important to them. I could hear the clicking of the puzzle pieces being put back into place, and I looked up. Yugi put the puzzle around his neck again when i thought I saw it...... _glowing?_

"So, Amy are you still coming to the coffee shop later today?" Tristian asked me curiously. I took a bite of my salad and replied

"Mm-hm. Why?"

"Just making sure. Do you drink any coffee?"

"Well, truthfully i'm more of a tea drinker. But sure, I like coffee."

"Do you mind the smell of it?"

"Uh......no?"  
"Alright, good. The Muddy Cup always reeks like coffee, so i'm just making sure."

"So whats this Muddy Cup place like anyway? To me it sounds like your average coffee joint." All of them turned to one another and laughed. Joey spoke.

"Well well, let me tell ya, its no ordinary coffee joint. Its _the _coffee joint of Domino. Lots of teens go there after school to hang out and stuff. Its two stories high, theres lots of tables for students to study at, theres at least four comfy cou-" Tèa cut him off with a hand over his mouth. She giggled and said

"Come Joey, don't spoil it for her! You remember what it was like when you first stepped in there, and you don't want to ruin that experience for her!" She turned to me.

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself what its like. Trust me, I think you'll like it." She smiled.

"Well, you can trust me to be there!" I said back cheerfully.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

The sky was burning a deep pastel orange, and the clouds were dancing with magenta, scarlet, and gold flames when the time came that I set out for the Muddy Cup. I didn't intend to leave to find the place this late, but I got held up at home with homework. I was thinking about visiting Bakura, but I decided that if he's sick its best that he get some time to rest. But it did still seem suspicious that he was sick on only the second day of school..... He seemed fine yesterday. But I couldn't exactly think about Bakura right now; I had to concentrate on finding my way back to the place when I crashed into Mai. Unfortunately, finding the Muddy Cup sure wasn't as easy as I thought. Backtracking was not one of my skills that I was sharp with... _Ok, lets see I took a turn here... no wait! But I don't think I remember that sign being there. Oh, thats right, its..... that way. No wait......uh.... its over there. Ugh, how could I not know? _**(5) **I knew that I was hopelessly lost, but I kept attempting to find a way to the Muddy Cup. I thought that maybe I could get some directions, but I found that there was no one around me. This street seemed to be vacant.

"Uh......hello? Is anybody here?" I called out to no one. At first I thought I was hearing things, but I was sure that I heard the soft sound of faint footsteps down the street to my left. I sharply turned toward that street, but found no one there. The footsteps stopped. _My minds playing tricks on me _I thought to myself. But there it was again, this time closer. I spun around again to find no one. Unwillingly I started to feel my heart pound in my ears, and I muttered

"Calm down, it was only a street rat or something..." Just then, I saw a blurry movement to my right, too quick for me to be sure what it was, but for sure, it was _way _too big to be a rat. I felt my breathing quicken, for now I was absolutely positive that I was being followed, silently, secretly. I rammed my hand into my pocket and sheathed my pocket knife, just to make sure I would have some method of self defense. I heard the footsteps again, this time dangerously close. I sharply turned my head, and I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. But before I could turn around, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, my arms suddenly locked behind my back in an unbreakable grip, and my whole body being jerked backward. I couldn't see my attacker, but I could tell that this stranger wasn't your ordinary attacker, there was something different about him.... He seemed.... was powerful the word? He seemed almost familiar. When I was let out of my attacker's stone grip I quickly spun around and was ready to ram my pocket knife into his gut when I saw who my attacker was. My heart came to a sudden halt when my blue eyes landed on him. My attacker......was.....

**To be continued.....**

**(1) **In case your confused, they _are _in Japan, but I think its easier to use the American names...... Once again, they _are _in Japan!

**(2) **Italian bread in Japan wth.....?

**(3) **Hint, hint.....

**(4) **His hair _does _look like a pencil! I _had _to put in that joke somewhere or another.....

**(5) **lol random TV reference! Cookies to anyone who can guess which show i'm refering to! ^^

**A/N: Agh! I was late! Sorry for the wait, but at least this one was done only a few days after the deadline I promised.....my god, I'm so sorry I am such a slow writer, but i've got to keep up with the video i'm making the other fanfics i'm working on and.... well, you get the point. Sorry! And sorry I keep apologizing! GAH! **

**-warriorsfan12528**


	8. Chapter 8: Answers to my Questions

"B-bakura?!" I squeaked as I got a better look at my captor. Bakura's cloths were stained with a few drops of blood, and his white hair was smothered with dirt. He was still holding a stone grip on my wrist, a grip that I never expected him to be able to pull off. _Since when did he get so strong? _Yesterday, when he dragged me out of the alleyways, he did grip my wrist just like now, but not nearly as hard. In fact, his grip fricken _hurt! _I was sure that I was going to have finger shaped bruises on my wrist by nightfall. His hair hid his eyes, but I was sure that this boy was Bakura. He took a step closer to me, his grip tightening even more, and I thought I felt a vein snap in my wrist.

"Bakura, what are you doing? You're not like this, snap out of it!" I exclaimed as he got closer. He chuckled, and for the first time, I saw his eyes. Bakura's eyes were far from those same, warm eyes that belonged to my friend. No, now his eyes were hungrier, colder, and ten times more vicious than the last time I saw him. His gaze was locked with mine, sending an unusual shiver down my spine.

"Just what makes you think i'm Bakura?" he asked in a sugar-coated, sandpaper like voice.

"Y-your not him.... tell me who you are and let me go!" I demanded, trying to keep my voice from quivering. He chuckled darkly again.

"I never said I wasn't. I just asked you what makes you think I am." he sneered. I knew that I recognized 'Bakura's' voice from somewhere, but I couldn't place it..... And now when I thought about it, it seemed more familiar to me than it should've. My eyes narrowed. This wasn't Bakura, but it was someone I knew, though I could exactly place him.... but whoever he was, he was holding me up and Joey and his friends were waiting for me. But 'Bakura' had no intentions of letting me go any time soon, I didn't need to think twice about that. But unexpectedly, at that moment I felt a form of confidence fill me. Was confidence the word? Uh......yeah, something like that. But it gave me courage, whatever it was, like I could get this guy off me if I had to. Like I was stronger than him.

"Let me go, whoever you are, and I won't hurt you." I said to him. He snickered at me.

"It doesn't seem like you're in any position to be making threats, little girl." I slowly felt rage coming over me, almost overwhelming, and I felt like I was going to snap in a matter of seconds.

"Get. Off. Me. You. Fricking. Psychopath." I spat at him, purposely adding a steel edge to my voice. My fist clenched the pocket knife I was still gripping in my right hand, and his eyes filled with amusement.

"I'll tell you what. If you play a little game with me, than i'll let you go. Sound good?" I gave him one last death glare and said calmly

"Fine." He smirked with an evil edge to him.

"That's a good girl." he stepped back and released my wrist. My arm fell loosley to my side and I clutched my wrist, wincing at the suddenly sharp pain shocking my veins. I looked back up to 'Bakura', his eyes suddenly going dark. He flashed me a wicked smile and I thought.....I thought I saw his chest _glowing._ _What the heck...? _Yeah, I was sure that his chest was glowing. Or, at least something under his shirt was glowing. I could suddenly feel the air around me getting colder, and an unwanted wave of fear crashed through my mind. In fact, the air was also growing darker and hazier, as if night decided to come early. I took a better look around and yep, the place was definitely getting darker. But the thing that made me feel fear was that this wave of shadows seemed to be coming _straight from 'Bakura'. _He must have sensed my fear, because he broke out into a psychotic fit of laugher as I felt the night strengthening around me. God, he really _was _a psycho. Well, some sort of.....as much as I hated to admit it, _magical psycho._ Just then, I felt realization hit me. I knew who this person was, if it was a person at all. That laugh snapped me back into the memories of my dream, of the real Bakura running through the alleys and into the church, away from an unknown voice. This guy's voice was _that _voice_._ _Ok, so what, this guy was invisible that night in my dream? No, wait, I felt him brush past me as he chased the real Bakura,_ I recalled, _but it felt like wind, not an actual person. So.....what did that mean? He if he felt like wind, then......oh my god. This guy didn't have a body back then_, I realized as I kept staring at him. I could feel some of the pieces in my puzzle of unanswered questions snap into place. _The reason he was chasing him was to get his body. He doesn't have a body of his own, so he __took Bakura's! That explains why this guy looks exactly like him, because he IS Bakura, in a way._ _But does that mean that MY Bakura might be...? Oh, no! No, no no no! He's fine, and he's alive, and this demon creature hasn't harmed him! _I kept telling myself, over and over. I felt panic taking over my conscious, and the demon looked at me cruley, as if able to read my thoughts.

"How about we start this little game of ours, shall we? Like I promised, i'll let you go if you win. However-"

"Wait a sec! I would like to add one more condition of I win." I interrupted. He scowled and said

"Depends on the request." I spoke up again, still feeling unusually confident, even though I was still fearful for my own and Bakura's life.

"If I win, you'll let both me _and _ you'll release the real Bakura from your control!" The demon looked at me, surprised, and said

"Hm, you're a smarter girl than I thought, if you figured all of this out so quickly. Before we start, tell me exactly what you think _I _am." I said back to him, my eyes narrowing

"You're some sort of a demon that is controlling my friend. I don't know exactly what you are, but you're like a parasite that has no physical body of its own. You need Bakura in order to survive, but you can go without a body for short periods of time. I've no theory as to how you're able to pull nightime into the light of day, but somehow you're managed to make it nightime." He looked at he and chuckled

"Heh, parasite is a rather cruel term, isn't it? Well, I didn't expect for you to have it all right. Actually, i'm a spirit that inhabits your friend Bakura. A spirit that, in fact, is connected to Bakura in many different ways. For one, he's my descendant, as well as reincarnation. For another, he owns the millennium ring, the object which I myself owned back in ancient egypt. I could go on." he smirked and continued cryptically

"And actually, i'm connected to you in more ways than one as well....." I felt as if I was going to boil over with anger.

"Ok, i've had enough with your lies! Tell me the truth!" I shouted at him, outraged. He laughed coldly and said

"I _have _been telling you the truth, my dear. And even if i'm not, you are not entitled to know anyway. But enough of this walk down memory lane, I still have business with you. You agreed to play a game with me, and I hadn't finished explaining the rules and conditions before you rudely interrupted me. If you win, i'll release you unharmed, as well as distinguish this body back to Bakura temporarily. However, if _I _should reign victorious, you'll have to fork over your soul to me, as well as the immense power it contains. Are these agreeable conditions?" I could feel fear suddenly shoot through me. What did he mean by 'fork over your soul'? Could he even _do _that? This creature must be extremelypowerful if he can take a person's soul! I was scared now, _very _scared. _I can't play with such high stakes! If I lose, i'll die! And Bakura will die, too! But I can't back down, i'm already sucked into this mess! God, I _can't _lose! I just _can't! I could my previous feeling of confidence slipping away rapidly, and I replied back to the demon

"Yes, just get on with it!" I was expecting to keep feeling fear and panic taking over me, but I was surprised by myself when I found my mind was brimming with _rage. _Absolute, pure _rage. _I couldn't understand my own feelings all of a sudden, why was I feeling like this? It's not that I wasn't grateful for it, because rage tends to strengthen me, but I was still wondering in the back of my mind just _why _I was feeling rage instead of panic. The demon broke through my thoughts

"As for the rules of this game, they will be as simple as possible." He pulled out a deck of cards, duel monsters cards to be exact.

"Both of us will start with four thousand life points each. I'll lay out two cards in front of you face down. All you have to do is guess the card with the higher attack points, and you'll pass that round. If it's a magic card, its an automatic win. If its a tra card, its an automatic loss. Each round you're right, you'll gain five hundred points. When its my turn, i'll have to guess which one of my own cards in front of me are lowest in attack strength, and my points will go down if i'm wrong. If i'm right, the effect will backfire on you, making you lose five hundred life points. Every time a new round begins, another new card will be added to your choices, giving you less of a chance of winning each time. If you manage to get my life points down to zero and keep your's intact, you'll win this game. If not, well, let's just say you'll be a nice addition to my personal collection of unfortunate strangers who accepted my challenges in the past." He let out a maniac chuckle, and said in a confident voice

"Game start!" He pulled two cards from his deck and tossed them into the air in front of them and, to my surprise, landed perfectly in front of me, and they were _floating. _Well, I suppose it made sense, since we didn't have any other surface to work with. I looked at the two card's backs, and thought frantically _How am I supposed to be expected to win this game? He seemed to purposely have rigged this game so that I would lose. _But, just then, I felt a slight tugging at my eyes, if that's possible, to look at the card on the left. I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to be looking at, but then I felt a number come to me, _1300. Oh yeah! I can use my thingy with numbers to help me! I'll win this for sure! _I felt my sense of confidence return to me, this time even stronger than before. I felt a smirk pass my lips before I could suppress it. 'Bakura' seemed to have caught this, for a look of questioning filled his eyes. I looked at him, confidence shining in my eyes, and said to him

"You were foolish to challenge me to a game of numbers. You will be wiped out of life points in less than five minutes." He glared at me.

"Don't be so confident." he snapped, then turned his attention back to the two cards floating in front of me. The second card had 1450 attack points, so the card with 1450, the card to my right, was the card I picked. The two flipped themselves over, and sure enough, the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams had lower attack strength than the Headless Knight. Suddenly, both of the cards started glowing and begin to shake. My eyes widened in astonishment as two figures, the creatures on the cards, appeared right before my eyes! And they were _way _too real to be holograms. The Headless Knight swung it's sword the the Ghost, and it vaporized. The knight glowed for a second before it too vanished. She could feel a sudden thrust of energy course through her for a brief moment, but it vanished. Bakura scowled at me, and he snarled

"You got lucky. Next round!"

The game was over fairly quickly, thanks to my special skills. I could easily guess which cards were higher and lower than one another without needing to look at them, and I was grateful that I was able to get through the game so easily. I smiled in triumph as Bakura's own life point counter hit zero, and he stared at me, mortified at my outcome. He was clearly shocked that I had been able to wipe him out so quickly and easily, and he stuttered disbelievingly

"H-how.....how could I lose?! How could I let myself lose to a stupid high school girl?!" I walked up to him and said

"I told you you would lose in less than five minutes. Now, how about our agreement? You agreed to let me and Bakura go unharmed, if I remember correctly." He gave me a bitter glare and nodded.

"I did, and you have indeed beaten me. But let me warn you, this is not over." He chuckled and shot out his arm and clutched my hand. He gave it a sharp squeeze, and I saw his chest glow again, but suddenly it felt like he had sliced my palm with a shard of broken glass. I let out a yelp, and winced at the sharp pain suddenly racking my hand. I felt warm, sticky blood oozing out into his palm, and he pulled his hand away after a few moments. He smirked at the blood staining his hand, and he _licked _it. I mean like, literally, _licked _my blood off his hand like it was a lollipop. I felt my stomach turn over, and I clutched my wounded hand as blood seeped out of the cuts that had been made. He gave another psychotic laugh, and the darkness started to dissipate, letting the last of the light of twilight wash over the area. Without warning, he gave me one last look, swooned, and collapsed on the ground in front of me. I realized that he must have released Bakura from his grip. I quickly rushed to Bakura's side, and I looked down at his exhausted figure. I thought that he must not be able to regain consciousness until after a little while, but I heard a small moan come from him. I crouched down and he lifted his head up slowly. He met my eyes, and I could see that it really was Bakura, not the evil spirit that had manipulated him. His eyes were full of wild worry, and he seemed dazed and tired. His eyes seemed to adjust, and he gave me a look of sheer horror when he realized it was me. He pulled himself up quickly, and exclaimed

"A-amy? Oh, no, what did I do to you?! I-I swear, I didn't mean to, I couldn't do anythi-"

"Bakura, calm down, Its alright, I know that it wasn't you." I cut him off.

"Of course you do, but I....oh." he paused

"Amy, I just....i'm so sorry, for whatever he made me do. I hope you know that I would never harm you, not by my own will. I know he probably did something horrible to you, and i'm so sorry, I just can't do an-" I cut him off again

"Quit apologizing! Come on, it wasn't you, so don't apologize for something you didn't do." Fell silent for a few moments.

"Come on, I don't think we can do anything about it, just calm down. In the meantime, I don't think that Joey and his gang are waiting for me anymore, the place they were talking about probably closed by now. We should just go home, and forget about all of this." he gave me an unusual look

"How can you just want to forget about this? Most people would've already ran away, and yet you stand here and try to help me like nothing happened."

"Huh, well I'm not most people. Come on, you seem exhausted. I'll walk back to South Eltings with you, don't worry about all of this."

"Amy-"

"No! Look, i'm forgiving you and that's that. Don't feel so guilty, just come on." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind me. Then I felt the pain in my palm start to burn more profussley, and I felt the hand I grabbed Bakura with becoming wet. Look's like I grabbed him with my wounded hand. Whoops. Bakura must have realized that it wasn't sweat that was making his wrist damp, and his eyes widened as the sticky red fluid started to seap out from the edges my grip.

"He hurt you physically too? Oh no, Amy, I just-"

"Bakura, stop! Its alright, stop apologizing! Just....just pretend that I forgot to use a napkin and got ketchup on my hands, alright?"

"Amy, i'm not phased by the sight of blood anymore. I grew used to it a very long time ago, but I still can't stand to see a friend hurt! You're going to need stitches for that wound! We shouldn't be heading home, we should be heading to the hospital!"

"It's just a little cut! Stop worrying, you sound like my mother. I can get some bandages and peroxide from my apartment, and i'll be fine." He stopped arguing, and he gave up. He suddenly became very serious, and he spoke with an unusual tone.

"Amy, i'd like you to come back to my apartment. I should've told you about this a long time ago, and I think you have a right to know everything. This was kept from you for too long, and I shouldn't have done it. I should've told you right out just who else I am besides myself." I spun around to look at Bakura. It was so unlike him...it wasn't like the way he just was, going completely psycho, but still he seemed more......serious than usual. Most of the time, yes, he was very reserved and quiet, though not necessarily serious. I sigh heavily and said back to him

"Fine. But on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"You promise to tell me absolutely everything. No more secrets." Bakura nodded solemnly and said

"Come. I suspect this will take a while...."


End file.
